RWBY: The Blackening Rose
by Gamers13
Summary: It was a simple goal for Ruby Rose, survive four years of school and become a huntress. But then she realizes that she loves her teammate Blake Belladonna and has a terrible secret she never knew about. Fear overtakes her, her rose darkens. She is the blackening rose.
1. Chapter 1: Practice Gone Wrong

**Ruby**

It was a simple day for me as always. As the team leader of team RWBY, I have a huge responsibility to make sure I set an example for my teammates, but this is just so hard to do. My team and I finished practicing out in the Emerald Forest against some Ursa and Beowolves, but it was nothing we couldn't handle as we easily shot, slashed, punched and destroyed them. We walked out of the forest in triumph, but I felt like it wasn't enough for me so I decided to stay behind and practice with my scythe, Crescent Rose.

She was a beauty. Her rose red paint gave it a deadly look, but the sharp steel of the blade was the one that showed off its cruelty. It can obliterate just about anything, but with my agility, she and I were unstoppable. Some Ursa and Beowolves ran out of the thickness of the forest, and I grinned and taunted them,"Are you ready to get destroyed?" I pulled back the bolt of my rifle, which was a mode on my scythe that I happily added, and awaited for their response. They were furious as they rushed towards me, their blood red teeth showed they ate something recently, but they didn't phase me.

* * *

I did a somersault as they got close and I landed behind them. I made no hesitation to shoot their heads as they exploded. With bits of their brains flying out as they fell on the ground, they began to disintegrate into rose petals. That's how I need to fight, I thought, comparing the events of fighting with my group before going back into the forest alone.

Everything was pushed out of my mind as I shot and slashed through my enemies, my main focus was the enemy and I knew that I will never let my guard down against these things. A few minutes later the forest was quiet again and there was nothing in the area but me, or so I thought. I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "You're still fighting Ruby?"

I turned around and saw a black haired girl staring at me curiously. It was one of my teammates, Blake Belladonna. She was still wearing her combat attire, which consisted of a black vest and a white undershirt. She wore purple leggings and black boots. The only thing that consistently stayed on her person was the black bow on top of her head. I knew why she always had it on that specific spot. It was because she was a faunus and what is under that black bow was a pair of cat ears, which I thought were so cute. She was two years older than me, which was seventeen, but I didn't care much about age. We had pretty much one thing in common, we both loved to read books. Our main differences was she was silent most of the time and as everyone knows me, I'm a hyperactive girl.

* * *

"I didn't hear you at all Blake," I replied in surprise, "Were you watching me the whole time?" I asked after a moment of silence.

The black-haired girl nodded. "You fight well Ruby."

That was the first time I ever heard a compliment from the silent girl. "Um… thanks Blake."

She smiled. "You're welcome." Then I heard more growling, which made both of us rush to each other as we both turned around to be back to back. "Beowolves and Ursa… but there are a lot of them."

I nodded. "We can take them as long as we work together," I said. Then they came. Blake kept the Beowolves and Ursa that were on my blindside back while I kept the ones in front of me back. I shouted to her, "Switch!" I combat rolled over to where she was as she somersaulted over me and continued our fight against the Grimm that dared try to hurt us. The blood soaked into our clothing, there were so many of them, but we never got tired… I cared a lot more about keeping Blake safe than keeping myself safe. It was probably because I had a crush on her. I always liked being close to the cat faunus herself, but she didn't seem interested in anyone else and she looked like she doesn't want to be at all.

So I tried to keep my crush under a low profile and I hoped one day that she would be interested. Ah, what am I thinking?! I pushed any thoughts of my crush on Blake and continued fighting. Bodies piled up until there was a huge pile of Ursa and Beowolves… or what was left of them. Then silence took over the forest again after a couple of minutes. "Good job, Ruby." Blake complimented.

"I have to say the same for you too," I replied, which she smiled at.

* * *

Then I saw the Beowolf rushing from the side and targeting her. That's when I moved without thinking and pushed her out of the way.

A burning sensation filled in my chest as the Beowolf's claw plunged into it. I heard Blake shout in horror. "RUBY!" I screamed in pain. It echoed throughout the forest, and I think I even heard some birds fly away from the sound.

Blake rushed over to the Beowolf, who still had it's claw inside me, and with no hesitation, sliced it in half with her weapon Gambol Shroud. The black-haired faunus removed the wolf's claw from my chest and I stumbled into the ground. "It hurts so bad," I said softly in pain, whimpering while feeling the blood… my blood run out.

* * *

Blake scooped me up, rushing out of the forest and over to the infirmary that was in our campus known as Beacon Academy, a prestigious academy meant to train students to become hunters and huntresses. The school was huge, but it's not hard to find the infirmary"Why did you do it Ruby?" Blake asked.

I looked up to stare at her beautiful amber eyes and replied, "You would've gotten hit by the claw… and I care about you."

"W-what?" Blake stuttered out in confusion.

Before I got the chance to say it, I blacked out….

* * *

**Much credit to AmbidextrousLion for editing this chapter, thank you so much...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

**Once again, huge credit to AmbidextrousLion for editing this chapter and giving me feedback before I release it… read her story Layer of Ice, it's awesome….**

**Blake**

It's my fault she's like this. If only I hadn't let my guard down to compliment her, she wouldn't have been like this. I sat down in a comfy chair next to the now unconscious red-haired girl… She had a bandage wrapped around her chest to cover up the wounds. I'm glad Yang hasn't seen her yet. She would have been worried sick for her and I didn't like Yang being scared or worried, it wasn't her.

I didn't know what she said when I asked her why she took the claw for me, but it must have been for a reason that I wouldn't be able to think of. Tears streamed down my face. "I'm so sorry Ruby," I said to her softly. I didn't care if she didn't hear, I wanted to tell her at least. "I'm sorry that you had to take that claw for me… you didn't deserve that claw. I did, but you just pushed me and did it… I just want to know why you did it..." I asked, close to sounding like I was pleading for an answer.

That was when Yang barged through the door in worry. "Where's Ruby?" she asked, then she saw her unconscious sister. "Oh my god Ruby… dear god." She walked towards us and as she took a step further, I noticed the tears on her face. She buried her face on Ruby's chest, but just above the wound, and continued sobbing. "What happened to you Ruby?"

I had to tell her what happened, "She saved my life."

Yang pulled out of Ruby's chest and directed her attention onto me. "What?"

"She pushed me away from a Beowolf, and it ended up stabbing her… this was my fault," I said with sadness and looked down, not wanting to look at the blonde. Silence took over for the next few minutes. I don't think she could say anything but just stare at me in shock. "I'm sorry Yang." I finally said, breaking the silence.

Then I heard someone softly say, "It's okay, Blake."

I looked up and directed myself where her voice was at. "R-Ruby?"

Ruby's silver eyes opened slowly and she moved her head to face me. "H-hey Blake," she said.

I jumped out of my seat and put the red-haired girl in a tight embrace. "Don't you do that again Ruby," I said, the tears uncontrollably falling out of my face now. Yang just watched the both of us with a smile on her face.

"I didn't want you to get hurt Blake."

"Why did you take the hit for me?" I asked.

"I did that because I care about you Blake," she started, then she said the words that I thought would never hear, "and… I love you."

My eyes widened "Ruby..." was all I could say, it was truly surprising for me, but I felt a sudden warmth in my heart… she loves me. I thought repeatedly. She loves me so much that she almost died for me. "D-do you mean it?" I asked the red-haired girl who was smiling now.

Ruby smiled and nodded "Of course I mean it, Blake… when I talked to you for the first time on the first night here at Beacon I felt a certain connection between us. Even though you were silent and I was the one being energetic, I felt a lot calmer and safer with you. I always wanted to be near you and now we're here… I love you, Blake."

I caressed her hair with my hand. "I-I don't know what to say," I said to her, stuttering a bit.

"Don't." Ruby said, sat up, and pecked my cheek. It instantly reddened at the contact.

Before she could do anything else, Yang intervened "I know you just confessed your love to someone that is part of our team, but we should let you get some rest."

Ruby groaned and said to Yang in whining voice. "Argh, are you serious sis? Fine, I'll go to bed... only if you can survive THIS!"

I laughed quietly at her voice. She is just so cute when she whines or shows off her puppy dog eyes. The last part of the thought happened in front of me, I spoke too soon. Yang couldn't bear Ruby's large puppy dog eyes and she finally admitted defeat after a few minutes. "Fine, you can stay up… but I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." The blonde got out of her chair but before she left, she hugged her sister and said "It's great to see you're okay sis," and walked out of the room.

* * *

Now it was just me and Ruby. "I love you, too, Ruby," I finally said.

Ruby smiled and she was the one now to put me in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much Blake… I wouldn't know what I would do if you didn't say that," Ruby said softly.

I looked at the time. "I should get going now," I said as I got up and was beginning to walk until I felt a hand grab my arm.

It was Ruby. "Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone in here… I don't want to have any nightmares," she pleaded.

I turned around and stared at her. I shouldn't leave her here to be alone in the dark, even though she can be energetic and good at killing Grimm… there is no way to escape nightmares. "I'll stay with you," I replied and smiled.

"Thank you." I sat down on the chair I was sitting on before and took off my boots before laying down next to her. She made some space for me as I began to lie down on the bed. Then I felt her arms wrap around me. "You're so warm," Ruby said softly and snuggled into my chest.

"And you're so cold," I replied. She was a bit chilly, but it soon changed to the same temperature as I was.

The main lights automatically turned off thanks to the people at the reception desk in the infirmary, and now the only light source in the room was the lamp sitting on a drawer next to me, which I happily turned off. "Goodnight Blake," Ruby whispered.

"Goodnight Ruby," I whispered back and kissed the red-haired girl on her forehead. There was one thing now that I know about the both of us: we loved each other and we would not let anything get in the way of our relationship…


	3. Chapter 3: Red Eyes

**Ruby**

I finally felt happy… truly happy I mean. To know the person you loved said they loved you, too, made my saddening spirit fade into a joyful one. _I'm just so happy, _I thought. The feeling of happiness couldn't fade away from my mind. Blake is the light to my heart now… there is no one else in the world that I want to be with but her.

My eyes were blinded by what could be the morning light, but I didn't mind as I got up. I welcomed it actually by greeting it. "Well, the sun is up so good morning you bright yellow light." I laughed at my own greeting and sat down. The cat faunus was still sleeping, but I didn't wake her up. _She looks so cute when she's sleeping… is that drool I see? _I thought as I looked at Blake's gaping mouth. _Yep, she is definitely drooling. _I was the morning person in team RWBY, but she would frequently wake up earlier than me. I began to poke her cheek while saying, "Blake? Get up, it's the morning."

I was replied to by a half-asleep Blake. "Five more minutes," she whined in a tired voice.

I just shook the bed, it was alright for me to do that since the wound was almost completely healed and I didn't feel any pain when I did any sudden movements. "Get up you sleepyhead!" I shouted, but not in a scolding voice. It was more like a playful tone.

Blake sighed, but I saw a smile form on her face. "Alright, I'm up," Blake announced and sat up, her eyes still halfway closed. She yawned, which I thought was so cute, and put me in a hug. "Did you sleep well?" the cat faunus asked.

"Yeah, I had a good night's sleep… it was thanks to you that I finally had one," I replied and smiled at her.

"Okay, you're just giving me too much credit at this rate."

"No I'm not Blake, it's true anyways. You deserve the credit." Blake stopped talking and smiled once again.

"There is no way I am talking you out of this, is there?"

I replied with a "Nope," in a joyful tone.

"No wonder why Weiss calls you a dunce.' Blake said and chuckled. I laughed along with her, sometimes the ice princess would call me a dunce just because I messed up or I was being a bit too childish for her… it was fun to tease her though. Then I clutched my head as it began to hurt intensely, "Are you okay Ruby?" Blake asked in worry. I turned myself towards her and she backed away in horror. "R-Ruby… you're eyes, they're red."

"What do you mean?" I asked while grunting in pain. Then I stared at the mirror, which was not that far away from me, and realized that my eyes were a crimson red. What's happening to me? I didn't want to worry her anymore so I just rushed to the bathroom and looked around for a bottle of painkillers. "There it is!" I exclaimed as I saw a bottle hiding behind a box of bandages and opened it. I dropped two pills onto the palm of my hand, and made no hesitation to pop them in my mouth and swallow them. Soon, the pain that throbbed in my head stopped and I looked at the mirror to see that my eyes were back to their silver color "That's better." I said to myself and exited the bathroom.

Blake was waiting for me, sitting on the bed as I closed the bathroom door and walked towards her. "Are you okay Ruby?" She repeated.

"Yeah… I think so." I replied and gave her a smile, I wonder what happened just now that made my eyes become such a gruesome looking color other than the small migraine I just had? _Just forget about it. _I thought to myself and discarded the possibilities that formed in my mind.

"Well… are you sure you're ready to leave today, we could stay another day and—"

I interrupted her before she could finish. "I'm alright Blake… we should go today." I said. She just shrugged and walked towards the door, "What's today?" I asked the black-haired faunus.

I lost track of time while I was staying here so it would be a better time to ask. She thought for a moment, making silence fill the air, then she replied. "Today is Saturday so there will be no classes."

I smiled. "That means I can spend time with you today."

Blake also smiled. "As long as you don't make me spend too much time… I read books you know."

An idea formed in mind, "Should we go somewhere quiet to read together, somewhere where we could be alone?"

"Are we going on a date that has to do with reading books?" Blake asked, a bit of sarcasm present in her voice.

I replied in a playful tone. "Maybe… or it could be something more?"

"Reading is enough for me already Ruby, we should get going or else the sun will set and we won't have anytime to spend during the night."

I nod "Okay."

* * *

We both walked through the quiet halls of the infirmary, the only noise is the footsteps that we made or by the doctors and nurses pacing through the halls to see their patients.

Before we walked out though, we stopped at the reception desk so I could get checked out. The lady sitting behind the desk looked pretty bored. She had brown hair and brown eyes and judging by how she looked, I could guess that she is in her late twenties. She only had to look up at me for a second and she asked for confirmation "Are you Ruby Rose?"

I nod and smiled "Yep… that's me." I replied in a joyful tone.

"Whoa, someone is a bit too excited for getting out of here." the woman said and chuckled.

"Maybe I am."

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Fifteen."

"Aren't you a bit young to be attending Beacon?"

"Yes."

Her brown eyes locked at my silver eyes and she smiled "Whatever you did to get here, it must have been extraordinary."

"I guess you can say that." I replied.

She looked back down again at a monitor and began typing "Well," she clicked on something before she continued, which signaled us she was done. "You're good to go Miss Rose. Have a great day." she said and smiled once again.

I wanted to ask her one thing "What's your name?"

Without looking up, she replied, "Serah."

"It sounds like a pretty name."

"Thank you… you should get going or you won't have any free time."

That snapped me back to my senses "Oh, right. Well, bye and thank you for being nice."

"I should be the one thanking you… take care." Blake and I began walking towards the exit and we waved goodbye as we got close to it. _I'm surprised Blake didn't say anything during that whole conversation the two of us had. _I thought in realization.

"Where should we go that you think is quiet?" Blake asked.

I thought for a moment but nothing came in mind so I replied "Do you know any places that only you would know?"

Blake stared up at the blue sky and placed her hand on her chin. _She looks so smart like that. _I thought. After a brief moment of silence, she finally said "Follow me." I followed her as she led the way to whatever came to her mind.

* * *

**Credit goes to the amazing and talented AmbidextrousLion for editing this chapter, check her story called Layer of Ice, I love that story and I would recommend it to anyone…**


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicions

**I have to keep thanking you guys for the support so far in this story… it's been great even though I just started and we're like four chapters in but that's for special reasons. I'm going to make sure that this story will be awesome and longer than the stories I made so far… well, enough wasting time, here is chapter 4 and special thanks to the very awesome AmbidextrousLion for help with editing the story, if you haven't read the author's stories, I recommend you read Layer of Ice since, in my opinion, it is an awesome story.**

* * *

Whatever happened to me at the infirmary, I tried to forget, but I didn't want to forget the talk I had with Serah… she seemed nice. I continued to follow Blake until I noticed a rose bush, which I drew my attention away from her and took a closer look at them. They looked beautiful and the only thing that made me suspicious was the fact that they didn't have thorns… _maybe it's my first time seeing a rose like that. _I thought, finding a good reason to not be creeped out. I shouldn't be creeped out by a rose.

I noticed a person standing next to me. I looked up and turned to the right to see Blake staring at me with a smile. "We can get some roses later Ruby," the faunus said, "For right now, let's go before the sun sets."

I nodded and I went back to following her. She took a few turns and we ended up in a forest. It wasn't the Emerald Forest, which always had an ominous atmosphere and there were barely any patches of light in there. No, this forest was open and it had a more peaceful atmosphere to its look. The green leaves on the the top of the trees that surrounded us made a _ssssss _sound as it was being pushed by the wind in certain directions. I felt a sense of joy and tranquility as we walked through. The grass below me was very short, almost to the point that it seemed someone rode a lawnmower through the whole forest. Overall, the scene before me was truly stunning and magnificent.

"This is beautiful," I said, not being able to keep in the awe that was forming inside me.

"This is only part of where were going, you'll see what I mean," Blake replied and I noticed she cracked a smile.

As we walked through the everlasting beauty of the forest, we spotted deer and rabbits walking around, bouncing or just calmly strolling around. Most of them stopped what they were doing just to stare at the both of us, and once they realized that we were no threat they continued on doing their thing. "Where are we going?" I asked after a while.

"It's a surprise," was Blake's response. This only made me even more curious and I kept on hounding her down, demanding an answer, but the black-haired faunus knew how I was when I was curious and it only made her laugh even more.

"C'mon… tell me," I whined.

"No Ruby, the surprise will be ruined," Blake replied.

After realizing that I couldn't get her to tell me where she was taking us, I gave up with a reply of defeat, "Okay."

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, she stopped. "Close your eyes Ruby." she said.

I was nervous. "U-um… okay," I stuttered and closed my silver eyes. Then I was picked up and carried over to something, but I knew it was Blake. "Can I open them now?" I asked as I felt like I was getting settled back down to the grass.

"Open them," Blake replied.

I opened my eyes to realize that I was in a clearing, and what surrounded me were flowers, such as dandelions, lavenders, blue bonnet's, white roses, and my favorites: red roses. "Wow Blake… this is beautiful." This whole scenery of beautiful flowers was gorgeous, I felt like I was staring at a painting that actually struck my interest. Then I noticed something in the middle of it all. I walked over to what seemed to be a drawing book on the ground and slowly bent down on one knee to grab the book.

I turned my head around to see Blake staring at me with a smile. "Go on… open it," the faunus said softly in a voice filled with joy.

I opened it to the first page of the book and the only thing that was there were only four words written in Blake's neat and tilted handwriting in the middle of it. _I love you Ruby, _was what the words there read. I smiled at them and said softly, "I love you too Blake." I turned the page slowly and I saw a drawing on the next page. It was an incredibly detailed drawing in my opinion and I was surprised at what it was. It was a drawing of me cuddling with Blake who was smiling and caressing my hair. You could also see her cat ears. "This is absolutely amazing," I said.

Then I felt arms wrap around me, "I love you, Ruby."

I pulled away gently and turned around. "I love you, too, Blake." I said. Then we slowly got closer to each other. Our lips connected and they stayed that way for a while until I had to pull away to breath. All of a sudden, I felt sick. "I don't feel so well," I said, then I clutched at my stomach. I was feeling horrible and I don't even know why.

"Let me—"

I interrupted before Blake could finish her sentence, "Stay here, I'll be right back." I didn't want to ruin our first date because I was beginning to not feel well… I didn't want that. I ran through the forest, dodging trees while finding a place where I could probably vomit. Then I blacked out…

* * *

When I came to I was back in the Emerald Forest, lying down on the ground and staring at a small opening through the tree leaves. I realized it was nighttime. How did I know I was back at the Emerald Forest? Well… I was laying down in the same exact area where I was stabbed by the Beowolf. _How did I get here?_ I thought in worry. _I gotta get home though. I didn't even grab Crescent Rose when I was heading out with Blake. _I looked down at my black and red combat attire and gasped in horror on what stained them. Red. Crimson Red. It was blood. How did that even happen? _Just assume you were fighting Grimm, Ruby. _I thought to myself. It was a valid explanation, but I didn't know if that was the true reason.

I ran as fast as I could, not caring about anything around me. There were strangely no Grimm around, which I was thankful for since I didn't feel like encountering one right now. But I stopped and gagged a bit… I was not feeling well again. I vomited, but as I looked at what was on the ground, it was just pure blood. "What's happening to me?" I asked myself in horror. I'm terrified, but I kept on vomiting, my throat burning the whole time and tears falling down my face. I couldn't tell my sister or Blake what happened just now as I finished vomiting and continued running at a more slower pace. _I just want to forget about this and go to sleep._

* * *

I rushed through the hallways of Beacon in the direction of where the dorms were. It took me twenty minutes to get back since the school itself was huge and to be honest, I kind of get lost sometimes. I knocked on the team RWBY door, which was my dorm, and waited for someone to open it. I heard a click from the lock and the door opened to see a white-haired girl stare in horror. "R-Ruby?! What happened to you?!" she asked. She was another one of my teammates known as Weiss Schnee. She was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and I've had to think of her as an ice princess since she's acted cold towards me a lot.

I simply waved in a way that signaled that I didn't even want to talk about it. She nods and opens the door wider for me to enter. I wasn't surprised when Yang was staring at me. "Oh my god, Ruby! What happened to you?!" she exclaimed.

I just told her that I was fighting some Grimm, even though it was a lie. "I'm going to take a shower now," I said. She nodded and said that Blake was looking for me, so she'd call her and tell her that I was there. I made my way to the bathroom with a pair of pajamas in hand. I wondered what Blake would think of this. Will she think that I ditched her? I truly felt sick before I blacked out, but I'm afraid that she will misunderstand it.

I stripped myself of the blood stained clothing I had on and set it aside somewhere so no one would trip on it or something of the sorts. I truly reeked of blood, and I always hated the smell even though I had to fight monsters almost every week. I turned on the shower and set it to a warm temperature, but not too warm so I wouldn't feel like I was burning, and waited for it to reach the temperature. Then I stepped in and began to clean myself, but I stayed in longer than usual to make sure that I get the scent off. That was always a priority to me whenever I entered the shower. As the water struck at part of my face and my hair, I thought for a moment about what just happened in the Emerald Forest. _How did I end up there? Why did I vomit blood and organs? Now I'm repeating the same questions when I was there_… I sighed and continued showering until I thought I was finished.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower and realized that I was in there for such a long time that I ended up fogging up the mirrors. _Oops, _I thought and laughed to myself nervously. I put on my pajamas, which consisted of a tank top with a Beowolf head logo and I decided for tonight that I go with black sweatpants. After putting on all my clothes, I walked out of the bathroom only to get pinned to the wall by an angry Blake. "Why did you leave me in the forest?!" she asked in an angsty tone

Tears flooded my eyes. "I'm sorry Blake! I didn't mean to!" I shouted in a voice filled with fear.

Her grip tightened. "Just tell me WHY!?"

I began to sob. "It's because I blacked out and when I came to, I was in the Emerald Forest!"

She noticed my sobs and she let go of me. "Sorry Ruby," Blake said softly. From what I could tell she was beginning to realize what she had done to me. I was speechless. I sobbed as she tried to comfort me. It was truly frightening for me to have to go through that. I got up slowly and made my way over and was about to make my way over to the bed until I saw the TV flash red as if it were in an alert phase.

Apparently, something gruesomely killed a few students from my school in an alleyway at Vale. You couldn't even notice who they were at all as it looked like they were ripped to shreds. "Oh my god," was all I said as I looked at it all. It was just devastating and too gruesome for me, Yang noticed and put me in a tight embrace so I can bury my face into her chest to not see them. Then my scroll rang on my bed. I walked over to it and picked it up to see a message from the Vale police force.

_Ruby Rose, we would like you to come down to the police department for questioning on the murders of the Beacon students tomorrow, not doing so will result in an arrest for suspicion…._

I was in shock, why would they think of me as a possible suspect for all of this?! Everyone stared at me in worry, they can definitely notice my shocked expression. "What is it Ruby?" Blake asked first.

I only showed them the message and replied "The police wants me to go down to the station for questioning… how am I a possibility?!"

I looked down in fear. _What did I do to be a possible suspect? I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out. _I thought. Then I felt warmth surrounding me, I looked up to see that everyone wrapped their arms around me for comfort. What is going on?


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogation

**Okay, just to let you all know, there will be times when I don't upload once a day and that will be because either I'm trying to make the chapter long enough for my liking, and the fact that AmbidextrousLion is the main editor for the story and she might be busy at times so I wait until she has time to edit it, or… I might not feel like typing, which will be a rarity for me since I love typing, without a further ado, here is Chapter 5….**

* * *

_The following day…_

I pushed the tinted, door to the Vale Police Station, and walked inside. I felt scared but I tried not to show it. The lobby wasn't fancy nor did it look poor, but I felt uncomfortable in there for some reason. I definitely stood out and I never liked feeling special… well except in a loveable way. The atmosphere was dead serious, and it kind of made me shrink. The place was also dull, as the color was mostly gray and black, like a black and white movie. There were doors that were made out of oak wood and they didn't look right at all.

I heard a voice that snapped me back to my senses. "Are you just going to stand there or are you here for a reason?" It made me jump a bit, but I quickly regained my composure and looked around to see where the voice was at.

It was a woman behind a desk once again, but this time I had a feeling that she would be cranky and grumpy. She had pale skin, but not as pale as mine, and she had light blue hair that made me dizzy because of how bright it was. Even though Yang's hair was blonde, her hair was not too bright for me and I liked it. I walked to the desk where the woman was and I said, "I'm here to be questioned about the murders that happened last night."

She looked down at her monitor and clicked a few times. "You must be Ruby Rose?" she asked, waiting for my confirmation.

I nodded.

"Well, walk down the hallway and it's the first door to your right," she replied in a voice filled with boredom.

"Um, okay." I turned to my right and began walking towards the hallway.

It was not that different than the lobby since it was more colorful filled with red, black, a bit of yellow, and also some white. I felt more comfortable walking around here than in the lobby, but I have to understand as to why I'm a possible suspect in all of this. I had to walk a couple of steps and make a turn before seeing the first door on the right, since most of the rooms were on the left and I'm guessing they hate the right side. Okay, that comment sucked.

I walked up to the door and placed my hand on the door knob. I twisted it slowly, making a creaking sound as the door was pushed open. There was a man in a chair facing me, which made me uncomfortable. He waved me in and said,"Come in Miss Rose, we have a lot to talk about here." The room itself was dimly lit, but it was still bright enough to see almost everything. The man in front of me had a business suit and purple eyes; a darker purple than my sister's soft lilac eyes. He also had a look of seriousness to him, which intimidated me a bit.

I gulped, _why am I nervous?_ I shook away any unnecessary thoughts out of my mind and sat down in the chair facing him. The only thing that separated us was a glossy ebony table and I was thankful for that. I was suspicious of this guy even though he was a cop.

"Hello, I'm Detective Haynes, the one that called you in," he introduced himself. He reached out for a handshake, and I nervously shook it. I remembered his voice. He had a bit of a Scottish accent, but I didn't mind since I actually enjoyed to hear how people talk in different ways. Then moment of silence drifted by as we stared into each other's eyes, not saying a single word.

* * *

Then I decided to break it. "Can you at least tell me why I'm a possibility before you start interrogating me?!" I exclaimed.

He leaned across table and looked at me straight in the eyes with a serious stare. "Can you explain why we found your fingerprints at the crime scene last night?" He asked softly, although his voice was firm.

I was truly shocked to the bone. How did they end up there? "I don't know what you're talking about. I never even went to town yesterday, I was spending time with a friend in the woods."

"I see." Detective Haynes pulled out a notebook and asked, "Tell me everything that happened yesterday, if that's alright with you?"

I nodded. "It's okay, I'll do anything to make sure I'm off of that list."

I began to explain everything to him in detail from yesterday morning to night. "It went like this: I recently went into the infirmary at Beacon because I was stabbed in the chest by a Beowolf claw. It was the day I was checking out. My teammate, Blake Belladonna, walked me through the halls and I was checked out by the woman at the reception desk. Her name was Serah—"

Before I could continue, Hayne's asked, "Do you have her last name?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't ask for that since I thought I wouldn't see her again."

"That's alright. Continue your story."

"After checking out, we both decided to go into the forest to hang out for the day, but then I got sick and ran somewhere farther into to vomit. Then…" I stopped. _I can't tell him about my clothes that were mysteriously soaked in blood. He would never believe that I blacked out Probably small enough that they weren't ended up in the Emerald Forest that way, _I thought. "Then she said that we should go home since I wasn't feeling well and I agreed to it. Then another Beowolf tried to attack us, but I killed it and ended up being soaked in blood. We both went home and I took a shower and that's when I got the message from you," I lied.

I waited for a response as he was still writing details. Then he stopped and looked up. "You certainly can't be the suspect. It seemed like you were framed then… do you know who could have framed you?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't know anyone who would do that," I replied and looked down.

"Well… I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Miss Rose. You might have been shocked to have been called out as a possible suspect." I nodded, then he continued, "But I will still contact you if I need further questioning."

I got up and shook his hand again. "Thank you detective, I'll make sure to look around also for anything suspicious," I said.

"That would be good… take care."

I turned the knob on the door and exited out of the building. Was there a connection with my blood stained clothing and the crime scene? There couldn't be… unless there was something that was missing. I wouldn't hurt anything, but I blacked out and ended up in the Emerald Forest and vomited blood… my mind kept on trying to figure out the possibilities to why I was like that. I even thought of ridiculous answers in the process until I was too tired to think.

"Ugh! Just let them take care of it Ruby!" I shouted to myself in angst. I'll just wait it out and see if the detective has to question me more. I'm also going to begin questioning myself.


	6. Chapter 6: A Horrifying Turn

**Before we begin, I like to tell you guys that this story will be OOC at times and this is a RWBY AU, I forgot to say that in the last chapters but I'm saying it now before I get criticized like one of the chapters from A Rose Fallen. Here is Chapter 6…**

* * *

I walked back to the team RWBY dorm, lost in thought… I couldn't get the possibilities that were forming in my head out. The more I thought about that first date with Blake and my unexpected blackout, the more I began questioning myself about it. There had to be something with me linked to the murder case but I know that I did not kill those students. There is no way I would kill anyone innocent.

As I entered the dorm, everyone was sitting on their beds and staring at the door as it opened. They rose up and walked over to me. Yang put me in a tight embrace and asked, "Tell me they don't think of you as a suspect?"

I replied in a voice filled with relief. "The detective said I can't be the suspect, but he'll contact me if he wants to question me further." It felt great to be back in my sister's arms. I was so worried, having wished I had my sister there with me during the interrogation.

She pulled away from me and smiled, but before I could walk anywhere else, I was given a soft hug of warmth from Blake. "Are you okay at least?" she asked. I think she might be thinking that I was shocked about all of this…

"To be honest, I was scared the whole time… I have never been labeled as a possible suspect of murder, and now I wish I never did," I replied, sobbing quietly.

She began caressing my red hair and tried to comfort me. "Shh, it's going to be okay Ruby. It will only happen once… let's just hope this will never happen again."

I looked up at her amber eyes and smiled. _She knows how to cheer people up, _I thought. For some reason I felt like I knew her so much better than I actually did. She didn't talk much before I confessed to her, but now she joins more conversations than ever. I slowly pulled away from her hug. I pressed my lips onto her lips despite everyone watching. I felt her kissing me back. Then I heard someone clear their throat on purpose and we stopped what we were doing. It was my sister Yang, of course.

"I know you two love each other but please don't show it in front of us."

We both blushed and nodded. "Sorry about that, sis," I said in an apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry, too," Blake said.

They both stared at us with serious expressions, but we simply stared them down with cute faces. my eyes were big in the form of puppy dog eyes while Blake took her bow off and watered her eyes on purpose while her cat ears lowered down, almost like a cat. My sis couldn't take it anymore. "Ugh. Fine, it's okay."

Weiss kept staring at us, but we could tell she was struggling. Finally, after a while of staring, the white-haired girl finally gave up. "Okay, you two win."

We both smiled and said to each other quietly for them not to hear, "Cuteness is their weakness."

"Well, I'm going out to get some food, you guys want to join?" Yang asked.

I jumped at the suggestion and replied, "Sure sis, I'm so hungry right now that I feel like I might starve to death."

"Okay sis, no need to exaggerate too much." Yang said in a worried tone, but I saw a smile form on her face.

Blake placed a hand on my shoulder and replied, "If Ruby's going, then I'm going too."

Yang stared at us with a curious look. "Is someone getting clingy?" she asked sarcastically.

I turned to face my faunus girlfriend and I noticed she was blushing intensely. "I-I'm not getting clingy," she stuttered and turned away which made everyone except for her laugh.

Weiss stared at the both of us and said, "Let's go."

Yang stopped her before she went on. "Hold it there princess, I'm choosing the place, not you."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot."

I turned to Blake and said, "I wonder where we're going."

She smiled "I wonder too."

* * *

The four of us stopped at a fancy looking restaurant with Yang in front of us. "This is the place we're going to eat at?!" I exclaimed, shocked at my sister's decision.

She turned around and nodded. "Well, I always wanted to eat here, but I never had the time to. I thought now would be the best time to."

"This is amazing!" The front looked simply astonishing with its glossy, black marble pillars and its red walls. It was supposed to be a theme of red and black, which were exactly my favorite colors. There was still one more question to ask. "What's there to eat?"

My sister shrugged, I simply just awaited an answer since she immediately went into thinking. After a moment of silence she just walked forward and entered the place. "I guess she didn't know." Blake said.

I nod and the three of us followed her in. As soon as we walked through the double doors, we were greeted by an employee "Hello, welcome to the Midnight Rose, the name's May. How many people are in your group?" She had a side ponytail like Weiss but her hair was black, her eyes were blue and she looked very young.

I was going to answer her question but I realized that she was asking Yang. "Group of four."

Then I noticed May staring at me with her eyes widened in awe. "Oh my god! You're so cute!"

I blushed. "U-um… thanks." I said, stuttering on a few words in the process.

She noticed what she did and quickly regained her composure, but she let out a small giggle. "I'm sorry, I just like cute things. Is she your sister?" May asked Yang.

Yang nodded. "Yes, she is. You are seriously good at guessing."

"Thanks. Oh, I forgot, would you like a table or a booth?"

"We'll take a booth that's next to a window."

She smiled and pulled out a few booklets which may have been our order menu's. "Okay, follow me to your table."

We followed her to a shining booth that had the colors blue, red, and black used on it. The inside was stunning. There was a huge fountain in the center of the restaurant, the floors were tiled with red, white, black, and yellow but they changed colors frequently. The walls were changing color, too, which I thought was amazing to even pull off such a thing. The ceiling had a huge chandelier hanging in the center of it.

Blake bumped me softly on the shoulder to get my attention and I turned to the left to see what she wanted. "This place is amazing, isn't it?" the cat faunus commented.

I nodded and smiled. "It's colorful in my opinion." I said and continued looking around.

We sat in the booth, Yang and Weiss were on the left side while Blake and I were on the right. May pulled out a small notepad and asked, "What would you all like to drink?"

Yang answered first. "I would like a Strawberry Sunrise."

Weiss went next. "A glass of water please."

Then Blake. "A glass of milk."

After her, they all stared at me, waiting for me to make an answer. "Um, I would like a glass of milk too."

May simply pulled a huge grin. "Your drinks will come in just a few minutes." Then she walked away to tend to other customers.

After a moment of silence, Blake asked me. "Since I told everyone my past, I want to know what your past was like Ruby?"

I thought for a moment. _My past, I'll just tell her what I know of it. _"My past… I don't remember much about, I remember most of my memories with my mother and Yang but anything else than that, I don't remember."

Yang stared at me, she knew that was not everything I knew about my past, but I didn't want to talk about it. Instead, she said in a saddening voice. "When we were little, Ruby got kidnapped by somebody." Blake and Weiss gasped in horror at what she said, but Yang continued. "I went over to the police while our mother went to tell her friends that work with her as huntresses that she went missing. They looked and looked for her, but they didn't find her until a week later."

Blake spoke up. "Did you find who did it?" she asked.

My sister shook her head. "We found her in the Emerald Forest alone, sleeping in a clearing. Lucky enough, she wasn't hurt and no Grimm were there so my mother scooped her up and we went home, happy to have her back."

Everyone stared at me. "I don't remember anything at all during the time I was kidnapped, I only remembered getting snatched, and then ending up in the forest in my mother's arms."

Weiss decided to change the subject. "Anyways, I want to talk about the recent murders on the news… I think I may know who did it." We all became curious and waited for her to tell us who the culprit is. She lifted up a finger and pointed at… me?! "You were the one who did it Ruby."

"What?!" I exclaimed, making a few people stare at our booth.

Yang became outraged. "There is no way that my baby sister can be a murderer, she wouldn't hurt anything but Grimm," she said quietly so no one can hear what we were talking about.

"Well, if she herself didn't do it, give me some proof."

My head began to hurt again. "Ruby, are you alright?" Blake asked in worry, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know actually," I said in agony. I clutched my head, which made Blake back away for some reason I didn't know of. "What's wrong Blake?"

She just pointed at my hands. "W-what's happening to y-you?"

"What do you mean?" I held out my arms and I realized that they were no longer pale skinned. It was instead covered in black fur like a beowolf.

Yang stared at me in horror. "Are those Beowolf ears?!" she asked, pointing at my head.

I saw a nearby mirror and stared at it. I did indeed have a pair of black Beowulf ears on my head. "What's h-happening to me?" I asked them, hoping for them to know the answer. They didn't have one. My teeth we're replaced with fangs, a tail sprouted out of the bottom of my back, and my eyes became a crimson red. The only thing human that stayed was my face and my red hair.

Weiss only stared at me with a confidence which made me think that she finally cracked the murder case. "I knew it was her!" she yelled.

Everyone around me was horrified at what just happened, even May who was there with our tray of drinks. She froze in horror and dropped the tray, but she didn't care. Then one person shouted. "What are you guys doing!? Call the police!" The restaurant exploded in chaos, civilians sprang out of their seats screaming, and trying to run out of the door. Some were even pushed down due to people desperately trying to get out. They were all terrified of me, as I was a human Beowulf.

I looked at Blake who was horrified. Tears flooded my eyes as I began pleading to her. "Please don't get angry, I didn't know about this at all!"

Blake's face changed into a normal expression. "Why would I change my feelings like that, I don't care if you are a human Beowulf, there has to be a reason behind it," she said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Blake."

Yang pulled me from Blake and said, "Ruby, I don't care either, but the police are coming. You have to run. Don't fight them, just run."

I had Crescent Rose, but I didn't want to hurt anyone, even though they would try to take me down. My eyes darted to Weiss who was now calling the police, Blake became infuriated and grabbed her scroll and destroyed it by slicing it in half with Gambol Shroud. "What was that for Blake?!" she exclaimed.

Blake slapped her right cheek hard and shouted. "YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!"

Weiss held her right cheek, but that didn't mean she couldn't talk back to my girlfriend. "I'm doing the right thing by calling the police, we don't know what she can do!"

"That doesn't mean they will let her go, Weiss! She'll be contained forever if they do catch her!"

I began to cry, but Yang began comforting me as they continued arguing. "It's okay Ruby, we'll sort this out, but in the meantime you have to run… away from everything. We will all try to meet again, but I don't think we'll be able to help when that happens. You might know why."

I nodded. My team might be assigned to apprehend me or just kill me, and I know they won't decline but they can't disobey their orders. I got out of my seat and began walking, I turned around and noticed that Blake and Yang we're watching me, "Goodbye." I said to them in sadness, and began to run towards the back. I saw a door at the very end, so I barged through and realized I was in the back alley of the Midnight Rose. Sirens were wailing in the distance, getting louder as they drew closer. _Where do I go?! _I thought to myself. I thought for too long as I heard guns clicking behind me.

I slowly turned around and noticed the police standing behind me, armed. "Surrender now, or we'll shoot!" The group shouted. I would turn myself in if it were a different situation, but I knew they would never let me go if I did that. I'm a human Beowulf, and no one wants to have a Grimm walking around.

Time slowed down, the adrenaline was kicking in. The only direction in which I could run was South. I turned around quickly and ran until I heard the bullets fire. I did a wall run so I wouldn't get shot, and I noticed a water way in front of me. I jumped from the wall and began falling towards the waterway, but then I felt a strong nerve of pain on the lower part of my left leg. I got shot. Instead of landing perfectly as I planned, I fell on my back and slid down until I hit the floor. I was wet, but the water wasn't deep enough to make me drown, so I sat up and groaned as I stared at the wound I just endured. The bullet was still lodged inside.

"This is going to hurt," I said as I placed a finger inside the wound and I pulled the bullet out, making more blood flow from my leg and causing me to feel even more pain. _I have to run. _I thought. I have to keep running until I know I'm safe. I rose up to my feet with my left hand on my leg to give it support. Then I began limping towards the other end of the waterway.

The blood kept flowing. The water and the wound were limiting my speed, but I didn't let that stop me. What lay at the other end of the waterway was a forest and the only way to get to it was going through here. I knew this because as kids Yang and I actually explored it, oblivious to the dangers that lurked in there, from Grimm, to people that kill and rob anyone they find. What choice did I have, either it's being locked up forever, gone from the world, or trying to survive in the forest. I would take my chances with survival, but that was if I actually made it in there. Officers that were above the waterway were now trying to shoot me and I was probably limping close to as slow as a turtle since the water was beginning to rise up to my waist.

I heard shouting through the gunfire. "Can someone shoot her already!?" one of the officers had exclaimed. Bullets kept whizzing around me; some missing completely, and others flying by so close that they were barely making impact with myself. I was close to the other side when another bullet hit me, this time it was on my back. I froze in place, but thanks to forward motion, I stumbled into the now rushing water. I tried to swim, but the force of the water was becoming too great that it just kept pushing me to the right. I tried to get air, but the water filled my lungs. I was slowly drowning.

When I thought I lost hope, my hand felt the ground and it made me push to finally make it. I crawled out of the water and onto the rising ground of the waterway. I turned myself around to see the side of the waterway I just came from. The water was too powerful for anyone to cross, so none of the police officers dared to attempt and I was already too far for them to shoot. "Damn it! She got away!" One man shouted over the roaring water.

Another officer shouted in response "She's heading for the forest, she'll be dead soon anyways."

I realized that I was bleeding fast; my fur was stained with crimson. My blood. My vision was fading out. I slowly and weakly moved my hand to one of the pouches on my belt, and I pulled out a picture of Blake and I… it was the same one she drew in the book. She gave me a copy of it, which I was glad now that I had it. Then I clutched it to my chest, a blood pool formed around me, I could smell the stench of blood already. Tears streamed out of my eyes as they closed. Only one word escaped my mouth. It was "Blake." Will I ever see her again? Then everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7: Venture Into The Forest

**Sorry about the hiatus on this story, after that 3,000 word story, I was literally dead on trying to concentrate for this chapter so now I finally rested enough to where I can type again, here is Chapter 7…**

* * *

My eyes opened weakly. I was still at the side of the waterway where the forest was. I didn't know if my aura saved me by healing my wounds, but I realized that I had bled a lot. The blood pool that formed around me before I passed out was dry, and I looked down at my body to see that it was back to its normal, human self. _Thank god, _I thought. I didn't want to see the beast that I became when I was at the restaurant. The water that flowed through the waterway was calm now; it felt peaceful to me for some reason.

I never knew that something as normal as going out to eat would have ended up as a disaster. I never even knew I had the power to change into a Grimm! I sat up with no difficulty and I realized that indeed my wounds were closed and healed up. I stood up and looked behind me at the eerie and ominous looking forest. _I'm going to have to go in there. _The sun was still down, it was probably two or three o'clock in the morning, so I still had a lot of time to get as far away from Vale as possible before _they _come for me. When I said _they _I meant the rest of my team, which I hoped would be them and not anyone else.

* * *

"I better get going," I said to myself and sighed. I turned around in the direction of where the forest was and began walking. Despite being spring, the forest made me shiver… maybe it was because it gave me the creeps. It was almost pitch black, making it hard for me to gather up courage to continue walking. _What am I doing_? I thought. I turned around one last time. I could still see Vale in the distance. My home._ Should I just go back? Do I even want to hide and wait in the forest? They both have their advantages and disadvantages._

If I did continue on into the forest, that meant I'd have time until everyone came for me, but I'm already going to have a risk of a horrifying death thanks to murderers and Grimm.

But if I did go back to my home, I wouldn't have to worry about getting in a horrifying situation, but how long would it even take for me to get apprehended? The answer will probably be in a few minutes of being there. Everyone will know who I am now thanks to the people who always want a juicy story so they can get paid and the police who might have made a announcement to the whole kingdom to look out for me.

* * *

I turned back around to the depths of the forest. _I can do this, _I thought. With a moment of just standing there and gathering my courage, I began walking deeper into the eerie forest. If there was one thing I still hated about this place since when I was a kid was the fact that it is too quiet for me. It made me on edge since I would always expect something to jump out of the tree that's in front of me or something to just lunge at me whenever I was close to a bush. This made me keep my guard up the whole time, but I didn't flare my aura. _I have to save my energy so I can continue on. _The farther away I got from home, the more I began to miss my old life there. My team, team JNPR, walking through town on a sunny day… I missed it all.

There was one more thing that made my life whole… Blake. I stopped dead in my tracks just thinking the thoughts. "Blake." I silently said. Tears fell from my cheeks, but I didn't sob. What am I supposed to do without her? I don't think I can do anything on my own… oh wait, of course I can't. I always had to rely on others for guidance or advice, but it's just me now… no one else but me. I continued to walk to whatever laid ahead. I did come here when I was a kid, but memories of this place were foggy now.

That's when I heard the leaves rustle behind me. I turned around quickly in nervousness and called out, "Who's there?" No response. I quickly pulled out Crescent Rose, my personal weapon, and prepared myself for anything. My eyes darted towards the left and the right… nothing. I heard more rustling from in front of me. "Show yourself!" I exclaimed, another moment of silence passed by. It could probably have been the wind. I sighed. _You're freaking out a bit too much Ruby,_ I thought. I folded up Crescent Rose and continued walking. I froze in horror as I felt someone grab me.

A voice of a man asked, "Where do you think you're going?" He smelled my hair and replied in a soothed voice. "You smell great, you know that right?" I still didn't give him a response.

That's when he began sucking on my neck, making me gasp in horror. I turned around and slapped him. "Get yourself off of me!" I exclaimed. Then I got a closer look at him. He looked like a homeless person, his clothes were dirty and parts of it were patched. His hair was disheveled and long, the color of it was blonde, but I knew some wouldn't be able to tell. I pulled out Crescent Rose and showed its scythe form to him. "I swear to god, you put anything on me, even your finger like that again, I'm going to cut your head off!" I shouted.

"OH SHIT!" The man shouted and ran away from me.

I huffed and put away my weapon. _Next time, I'm just going to kill anything that touches me like that again, _I thought. Then I noticed that the sun was finally coming up, brightening the forest to dim glow. _At least I can see better… better than dark out. _I walked again and this time I was not going to stop until I thought I was far enough and then I'd climb a tree. The trees here were as huge as an office building and others were medium sized, but still bigger than anything I have seen. I began to jog so I could speed up the process of finding a place to hunker down.

After what might have been an hour of jogging, I finally stopped and began climbing a tree that was bigger than the others surrounding it. _This one will let me see what's going on, _I thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Homesick

**Special credit to the great AmbidextrousLion for editing this chapter, she is just so awesome and I recommend you read her story called Layer of Ice. Here is chapter 8….**

I grabbed onto any branch that could support my weight as I climbed upwards towards the very top of the tree. Hopefully I could see everything from there, I felt like I was completely lost. I climbed on top of one certain branch and leapt onto the one above me. I was halfway there until I realized that I was being followed. How did I know this? It was because of my senses from my training, the years at Signal Academy and the months at Beacon helped me develop them so I was able to be on my guard, even though I don't know where they were.

I began climbing faster, even though I was prepared for what was following me. I couldn't fight here, it was way too small and the only way around here was by going up or down. If I was confident and skilled enough I'd be able to survive the fall, which was highly unlikely. The rays from the sun began to blind me. I was a quarter away from the top when something grabbed my leg. My instincts kicked in and I began trying to kick the person or thing that was trying to get me. _I'm not going to die when I'm this far,_ I thought. I turned around noticed that it was a Beowolf that somehow followed me up there. I pulled my foot free and aimed at its face. "Get the heck off of me!" I shouted and kicked as hard as I could. The wolf was dazed and accidently slipped off of the branch it was on and it began to fall to its death.

I turned around before I could see it make impact with the ground and I kept moving again, but faster than I was before. After a few minutes of climbing I finally made it to the very top of the tree. I picked a branch that was strong enough for me to sit on and I looked around at my surroundings. Vale was in front of me, so I was still heading away from the city. I turned back to the tree that I was on. _Maybe I can make this as a camp, _I thought. I looked at other branches that were next to me and I chopped them into long platform pieces using Crescent Rose. "So what can I do with these?" I asked myself. I gave one long stare at it, then I immediately came up with an idea.

A few minutes later, I lied down on the platforms that I carved into the tree and stared at the small rays of light shining through the leaves. _It looks beautiful, _I thought. Then my vision began to look blurry since tears began to flood my eyes. "I miss her so much," I said softly in sorrow. Blake and I barely got together and now we're separated from each other and it could be for the rest of our lives… no one will ever accept me for who I was except for the only two that had seen and accepted it, which were my sister and my lover.

I sat up and stared at the open view of what used to be my home… I just couldn't stop thinking about what I could be doing right now. Studying for exams, training with my scythe, and hanging out with everyone I knew and became friends with, but I knew someone who will not want me there at all now that she's seen who I was… Weiss. I was absolutely afraid of her now, she told me that I was the killer and did not have any sympathy when I became the monster I never knew or wanted to be. "She's probably telling everyone that I'm dangerous," I said to myself and stared at my hands… they were still human flesh, but now I want to know how I could become a Grimm.

**Blake**

I stared out the window of our dorm, it has only been a couple of hours since Ruby ran away but I was extremely worried for her. There was one person that I was furious with ever since she became a Grimm… the ice princess. I turned around to see her pacing back and forth from the East wall to the West wall of our room. She kept muttering about the recent events and the fact that she could be out there killing more people. I couldn't take it anymore with her so I shouted at her, which made Yang, who was sleeping the whole time, jolt awake. "Why do you think she's so dangerous?!"

Weiss stopped muttering and turned herself to face me. "Why?! Did you see what she became last night?! She's a monster, a Grimm that doesn't belong here and will kill people!" she shouted.

"She's not any type of Grimm. Did she start killing us?! No! She didn't! In fact, she was crying the whole time since she didn't know what happened to her and you began to call the police, not showing any sympathy!"

"Pshh, why would she need my sympathy, like I said, she kills people and doesn't deserve to live in society!"

I ran up to her and slapped her. Her sea blue eyes widened and she felt her right cheek which was red. "What if it was you?"

"What?"

I asked again but more specifically. "What if it was you who turned into a Grimm at the restaurant?" She was speechless, but I continued telling her off. "If you did become what Ruby became last night, then I wouldn't hesitate to call the police on you… but Ruby is an innocent soul who wanted to be a huntress, and she was lucky enough to get to Beacon at a young age. But this ruined her life and you don't show any concern or sympathy for how she feels?! What kind of person are you?!" The white-haired girl was still speechless, and Yang, who was watching us the whole time, didn't say anything. I got closer to Weiss and said to her in a cold voice. "I will not let you take Ruby's life away and throw her in a cell for the rest of her life… she doesn't deserve it, but I know you do."

Then I walked out the door of the team RWBY dorm and walked towards Professor Ozpin's office.


	9. Chapter 9: Taking It Too Far

**So about my new story A Future Lost, it will be updated once or twice a month and I will make updates on the developments of the chapters on my tumblr (link is on my profile bio) so you guys can keep in touch with the story, anyways here is chapter 9….**

**Once again, this story is going to have some OOC moments just to let you know….**

* * *

I stormed to Professor Ozpin's office and opened the door quickly… well it was more like barging through the door since I made no hesitation to forcefully open it. As always, he expects what happens since he was already greeting me. "Ah, Ms. Belladonna, what brings you here?" He asked but I think he already knows and just wants me to say it.

I took a seat in front of his desk and began to talk. "You have to call off this search for Ruby! She didn't know that she can turn into a Grimm and she didn't hurt anyone on purpose."

He kept his calm expression during the whole explanation and when I finished, he sat there for a second. Then he said, "The only thing I can do is lower the charges that will be given to Ruby from death to being completely locked away from society. Even though she wasn't in her right mind when she killed some of our students, she is still a threat to everyone."

I began to argue. "But she—"

He interrupted me, but his voice was still calm. "What if it happens again, but to civilians in the town? What if she is uncontrollable and begins to kill anything in her path?"

This angered me. "You're starting to sound like Weiss, professor. You can't just go and make assumptions that she'll become an uncontrollable killing machine to everyone… she… Ruby wouldn't hurt anyone…" I began to sob.

"I know how you feel Blake, but there is no other way around this… unless…"

"Unless what?" I choked.

"Unless she can control it, I'll make a deal with you. If she can control herself in her Grimm form, then I'll convince the police to not press charges on her, but if she can't…"

"If she can't…"

"Then it'll be up to you to bring her back… unscathed or injured."

I was shocked. "M-me?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, you seem to be the one that's been very close to her since the day she was injured in the forest."

"But, I can't… I won't be able to do it."

"Either that or Weiss, she volunteered to apprehend Ruby herself if you—"

I jumped up and replied. "I'm doing it! Weiss is not going to lay a finger on her, I know what she's going to do to her if she does encounter Ruby."

"And what would that be?" Professor Ozpin asked.

"She's going to just attack her on sight; I have to do it if the only other person that can do it is that heartless princess."

"Okay then. You do know where she ran off to right?"

I nodded. Last night, when Ruby ran away after I told her to, I realized that it was a mistake and I ran after her so I could stop her, but she was already on her way to the forest across from the waterway… oh no, why didn't I think of this? She could be in danger right now. "I know I accept, but is there any catches to this?"

"There is one thing…"

"Go on."

"You will have some reinforcements with you when you—"

I stopped him and slammed my fist on his desk. "There will be NO reinforcements!"

"I can't stop that now… I'll limit the amount to five officers if that makes you feel better?"

There was no other choice but to go with that. I nodded, but I didn't stop there. "You will tell them to follow what I say, if they hurt her because she runs or she refuses to surrender… there is going to be hell to pay."

His calm expression was still present as he replied. "Okay, I will notify the officers that will be going with you then. You may go, Ms. Belladonna."

I nodded and began walking towards the door. Something I meant to ask popped into my mind, and I turned around and asked, "Before I go… I know you like to hide things from people, but is there any information about why is Ruby like this?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh." I turned back around and opened the door.

* * *

I decided to head back to the dorm, but when I entered the team RWBY dorm room no one was there. "Yang? Weiss?" I called out, "Are you guys here?"

That's when I heard something slowly creeping up from behind and I turned around quickly to dodge Weiss lunging with her weapon Myrtenaster. I kicked both of her legs, which made her trip and grabbed her weapon so she wouldn't do anything else. "Were you trying to kill me?!" I exclaimed.

She turned around with a furious expression. "You are not going to make Ruby get away!" Weiss swung her fist at me, but I grabbed it and threw her into the ground.

"Stop this Weiss! This isn't you at all!" I exclaimed.

She began to sob, but she got back up and swung her fist again. She was still trying and I didn't want to injure her too much, but she was a threat to Ruby and I. I was not going to let her take Ruby's life. I grabbed her wrist this time and punched her in the gut, throwing her forcefully to the wall.

Yang barged through the door and pulled me away from her. "What's going on here!?" Yang exclaimed.

I replied first. "Weiss was trying to kill me!"

"What's wrong with you, Weiss!?"

Weiss struggled to get up but she limped over to her bed and shouted back to her "I'm not going to let her make Ruby get away!"

I saw Yang's eyes flare red. She began to shout at the both of us. "You two need to calm down! We're a team, and a team does not fight with each other! So what if our team leader can turn into a Beowolf, she's still a part of our team and we care for each other! You two have got to get along for once!"

I looked down for a few seconds; maybe Weiss and I have gotten a bit too far with our arguing and fighting….

* * *

**I'm so happy right now. This story has been added to the Best of RWBY Fanfiction community and to me, that's an amazing achievement. So much credit to AmbidextrousLion** **(I keep saying that sorry) and to everyone who has read the story up to this point, you guys keep me going!**


	10. Chapter 10: Forgiveness

**Tenth chapter already, and I'm doubting that I'll be able to make it longer than my other stories… anyways, here is Chapter 10….**

* * *

After that night, I stayed away from Weiss and she did the same to me. I knew she was sorry, but trying to kill me was taking it too far. Whenever our classes came by she had no choice but to sit next to me. She'd begin to sob quietly, so no one could hear, but thanks to my Faunus heritage I could hear her clearly… and I regret hearing it. I felt so bad for the white-haired girl, but those thoughts of her newfound hate towards me kept on forming.

One day, I decided to ask why Weiss hated me for caring for Ruby, even though she is a killer. "Do you really want to know?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Remember that day when I asked you who you had a crush on?"

She did? Oh wait, she asked me that a few days before I got injured… before we went to the restaurant… before all of this happened.

* * *

**_Flashback…_**

_Weiss entered the dorm and sat next to me. I didn't feel like talking since I was reading a book, so I avoided making conversation with her. Instead, she asked me something that no one had ever asked. "Blake… do you have someone you care about?" _

_ My eyes widened, but I regained my composure quickly and lowered my book to face her. She was waiting for a response, but mentally, I was shocked to even give her one. Weiss, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the girl who acted cold to most others was asking me if I had a crush. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head and replied with a light red glow on my cheeks. "There is one girl in particular… she's so nice and caring."_

_ "Who is this girl you speak of?" _

_ "I can't really tell you, but it's someone we all know."_

_ She thought for a second, but she gave up and replied, "Can you please tell me before—"_

_ Ruby barged into the room with Yang behind her and she announced to the two of us, "Team! We are going to get some combat training done in the Emerald Forest and everyone needs to come!" _

_ I smiled while Weiss groaned. "Let's get going, shall we?"_

* * *

I didn't want to tell her at the time that I loved Ruby and now I realized that she did have a crush on her, too. I stared at the ground and said in regret, "I'm sorry Weiss… I didn't know—"

She stopped me before I could finish apologizing. "Just promise me one thing after all of this?"

I looked up and stared at Weiss. "What is it?" I asked.

"Make her happy and keep her safe for me?"

I nodded. "I'll do my best Weiss… is this the reason why you hated me, because Ruby fell in love with me?" She nodded and began to cry. I pulled her into a hug and comforted her. "There is going to be someone for you someday… Ruby can't be the only person you have special feelings for."

She gazed at my amber eyes and asked with hope present in her voice. "Really?"

I nodded again. "I may not look like the girl that knows much about relationships and crushes, but I know at least thing or two about them."

She smiled, but it immediately turned into a frown and she buried her head in my chest. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you… what I did to Ruby. I think she hates me now."

"Just make sure not to do it again and welcome Ruby with open arms when she comes back."

"Back at the restaurant, when I told her she was the killer, I wasn't lying about it. I honestly didn't want to turn her into the police, but I was so worried that if we let her go and they find out we would all end up in jail… maybe with a life sentence." I wanted to say something but she continued. "I wanted to do what was best for her and for all of us, but my jealousy for you two came back and I began to show no sympathy for her on accident. I didn't mean to make her cry or call the cops… I swear."

I hugged her tighter. I was so angry at her because of her actions at the restaurant, but all of those things she did were on accident? I leaned my head in her ear and said to her softly. "I forgive you." She gasped and stopped sobbing for a second and stared at me. Tears were falling off my cheeks, but I smiled at her. "It's okay Weiss… I understand."

She cracked a smile. "Thank you so much Blake."

We jumped and pulled away from each other when we heard Yang's voice. "I know it's great and all to see that you girls made up, but I got something to tell you two."

I regained my composure and asked, "What is it you want to tell us Yang?"

She looked like she was hesitant to tell us. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke up. "I got a message from Ozpin. He said that we will be sent out to find Ruby tonight at seven-thirty."

I looked at the clock that sat on a desk behind us. Six-thirty. Only an hour away. "We are not going to hurt her seriously. If she runs or refuses to surrender… we just convince her or tackle her to the ground."

Everyone looked at me, but I didn't care about that. My thoughts were on Ruby only… what would she do when we found her? Would she just surrender without a fight? Multiple scenes kept forming in my head, from us killing her to her being forced to kill us. I just hoped tonight would end well and no one got hurt…


	11. Chapter 11: Found

**Well… there is nothing to say so here is Chapter 11….**

* * *

**Ruby**

I stared at the now descending sun from the tree I climbed. It was truly a beautiful sight for me… a calming sunset that I never had because I would get too busy to watch it go down over the horizon. "It's beautiful," I said aloud. The amber color of the sun reminded me of Blake's beautiful eyes. Blake… she was all I thought about during the day. Blake and how she was doing without me around. I didn't want her to worry about me; I could last out here if I just stuck to high ground.

I felt strange for some weird reason, and I looked down to see that my pale human flesh was replaced by black fur. Great… just what I needed in a peaceful time like this. After a few seconds I was back in what I liked to call my Beowolf form.

I sighed and said to myself, "What did I do to deserve this?" I absolutely hated being a Beowolf, or part Beowolf since I still had some human qualities while I was in that form. Even though it was my second time turning into this form, I began to hate it after my first time. I didn't want to see that I had fur instead of skin, or crimson eyes, or fangs for that matter… I hated it all. No benefits. No advantages whatsoever. It was simply a curse.

The sun already passed the horizon and now the sky began to darken. The moon was coming up now and I began to notice the stars in the midnight blue abyss. "I can't sleep," I said to myself and I began to do things I would do when I didn't feel tired back at Beacon. Those things would be looking for familiar constellations like the big dipper or the little dipper, and then when I eventually get bored with that I'd read a book with Blake about… I forgot she wasn't here with me. I sighed and looked up at the endless blue sky once more before I drifted away into a deep slumber.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly to see that I was not on a branch of the tree. Instead, I was in a dimly lit room, and I could barely see even a few inches ahead of me due to total darkness. I tried to move, but I felt something restricting my arms. I looked at my arms to see that they were chained to the wall. Panic kicked in and I tugged as hard as I could, but it wouldn't budge. I sat there staring at the ground, feeling hopeless until I heard a familiar voice. "Ruby." I looked up to see someone familiar walk from the shadows towards me.

I realized it was Blake. My eyes widened, but before I could say anything she asked something in such a cold voice that I never thought she would say. "How does it feel to be chained like a monster?" I was stunned, she was waiting for me to answer her question, but I felt hurt from her cold voice. It was like she thought I was a monster.

Finally I spoke, but I had trouble talking. "B-Blake…" I started, but she lifted up a hand, signaling for me to stop talking. I guess she didn't want me to answer anymore.

"You're a freak… a monster that doesn't belong in society," Blake said.

Tears flooded my eyes. "Why are you saying these things to me, don't you love me?!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"Love… you have got to be kidding me. I only did that so you wouldn't feel bad about yourself after I realized who you are," Blake replied, "No matter now. At least you're chained up now like you should have been before. Take care Ruby."

With that she turned around and began to walk away, fading as she walked deeper into the darkness. My eyes widened, not believing what I just witnessed. Blake hated me. I looked down. "Is everything she did for me a lie?" I asked to myself thinking that I may have the answer. The light above me suddenly turned off, leaving me in total darkness… I guess I should just close my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was back on the tree. It was dark out. I fell asleep from the looks of it… so it was dream after all. I sat up and looked around. I couldn't see the ground from up here and I didn't want to find out what was going on down there at the moment. I looked down at my arms; they were back to their normal pale skin. "Just sleep, Ruby," I said to myself, beginning to close my eyes until an abnormal gust of wind blew the leaves and made me shiver. I lost my chance to sleep. "That's great… now I don't feel tired anymore."

* * *

After a few minutes of deciding, I grabbed Crescent Rose and began to climb down towards ground level. I dropped from branch to branch and each time I dropped from one I'd stop and carve a hole into the bark of the tree with my blade so it would be easier to climb later. I dropped down to the ground and made the last hand hold. "Finally, I'm down," I said and felt a sense of accomplishment. I had climbed down the tree without getting hurt. I froze in shock as I heard a hammer of a gun click… I never mistaken the sound as something else, I knew for sure it was a gun.

Then I heard a voice behind me that seemed so familiar… the voice was soft and calm. "Turn around and won't do anything." I turned around noticed that the voice belonged to Blake, who was in front of Yang, Weiss, and a few police officers from Vale. They found me. "Hey Ruby…" I backed away in fear. I knew that they were going to search for me. But a fear popped into my thoughts. I don't want to be locked away from everyone. "Don't run Ruby… please?" Blake pleaded so I stopped and stared at them in fear.

"I don't want to be locked away," I said, tears forming in my eyes.

Blake stepped closer. "We can sort this out Ruby, please don't—"

"NO!" I looked down and continued to talk. "There is no way to sort this out… none!"

My sudden snap made Blake jump back in fear, do did my sister and Weiss. I looked at Weiss... I don't know if she still hates me but I'm making her become scared, and I can notice it just by how she looks. "There is Ruby... you just don't know it yet." Blake said.

"But what if there isn't?!" I exclaimed.

"Then I'll lock myself up with you." Blake replied.

My eyes widened. "Y-you would?"

She nods. Behind her, one of the officers grew impatient and raised his gun. "That's it, times up!"

I stared at him in shock; I was being pointed at by a gun... right in front of me. Blake tried to stop him but he shoved her away and fired a round. I couldn't move... I didn't want to hurt anyone but I'm going to get hurt... forget it, I'm not going to fight back but take the bullet. I closed my eyes and felt a burning sensation in my leg, which made me fall and scream in agony. "RUBY!" Blake shouted, ran and knelt at my side, looking at the leg that was shot. She tried to stop the bleeding by ripping enough of my red cape and wrapping it on the wound, covering it. "It's going to be okay Ruby." Blake said.

All I could think at the moment was how bad my wound hurts. I began to whimper and tears fell out of my eyes. "Don't let them take me away... I'll go if they let me stay close to you... I can only trust you." I choked out. I saw her nod and she picked me up.

"Sleep for now Ruby... I'll make sure you'll be okay." Blake said in her soothing, motherly voice. I nod and for some reason despite the burning feeling of pain in my left leg, I did feel tired. My eyes began to close slowly, and the last thing I felt was a pair of lips pressing against my forehead...

* * *

**That's Chapter 11... thing's are getting intense. What will happen to Ruby? You guys will have to find out next time. Thanks once again and probably the millionth time to AmbidextrousLion for editing this chapter, as always, I recommend her stories and I can say that her stories are far more superior than mine. xD**


	12. Chapter 12: Chain Her Up

**Hey everyone, I am going to take a break for a few days so I can start focusing on my YouTube channel, but don't worry. I will make sure to at least upload once in the weekend. Anyways, here is Chapter 12…**

* * *

**Blake**

I pulled away from Ruby after kissing her forehead and whispered to her, "Goodnight Ruby." She was sleeping with a peaceful expression now, but I didn't forget about what had happened to her. I turned around, Ruby still in my hands, and stared at the one officer that shot her leg with a death glare. "You are not coming with us," I said coldly to the brown-haired officer. He was young, and from what I can tell, stupid and impatient.

He became angry and shouted at me, "She is a suspect to the murder case of those Beacon students, and you're here just holding her?!"

I wasn't phased by his anger, but I decided to bite back at him. "You know, she is just fifteen and she didn't know that she had done such a thing! You are thinking of her as a criminal, but I'm thinking that she's scared for her life! You and the rest of the police should stop thinking that and try to find a real reason of why Ruby is doing this!" I looked down at Ruby and my voice became much quieter. "She loves me… I love her and I know she would never do such a thing to civilians, or the students of Beacon for that matter. I told you and Professor Ozpin himself that if anyone harmed Ruby for resisting arrest or running away, then there will be hell to pay… and you did shoot Ruby in the leg for taking too long to be apprehended. You are going to stay here."

The young man's face drained itself of its pale color. "S-stay?!" He stuttered.

"This is what you get for disobeying my orders and hurting Ruby. I would have just let you rot in prison, even though you're an officer but I decided that you deserve worse than that. Now leave before I kill you myself."

The man stared at the ground and began to sob. I didn't care about him, he injured Ruby and now he was getting what he deserved. I turned around and walked away since I knew he would never move. Everyone else except for the man on the ground followed behind me. Weiss was next to me, stroking Ruby's red hair and tending to her wound by wrapping it in bandages. She looked up at me and asked. "Are you really going to chain yourself up with her?"

I nodded. "I was not lying about it. I'm not going to leave her alone in a dark room, chained up."

"What are we going to do with her now?"

I thought for a moment, and then I replied, "I'm going to take Ruby to Professor Ozpin, then he'll decide what to do next. I just hope he won't decide on something bad." I looked down at Ruby once again. She looked so beautiful… who would ever want to lock someone like her away?

A couple of minutes later, I opened the door to Ozpin's office with Weiss walking in behind me, the officers gone. He was there to greet me. "I see you apprehended Miss Rose," He said.

I nodded. "I came here to ask for your decision on what we should do with Ruby."

"Well, we can't have her walking around Beacon and I made a deal with you so… follow me." Ozpin walked out of the office with both of us following him. We walked through the desolate halls of Beacon until he took a turn to a hallway that I wasn't familiar with. Weiss and I stared at each other, but we just shrugged and continued following him.

* * *

He suddenly stopped in front of a painting I have never seen before.

"Why did you stop Professor?" Weiss asked, curious at his sudden action.

He stopped admiring the painting and turned to Weiss. "This is where Ruby will go… no one but me and Miss Goodwitch know of this room." Professor Ozpin looked around one last time until he pulled the painting, revealing a door made of iron, a keypad was on the center of the door so he put in a code and the door opened. He turned to me and said. "The code is one-five-eight-seven, just in case you want to see her."

I was confused at what he said. "Just in case if I want to see her? I don't understand professor," I said.

The three of us walked inside the room, Ozpin behind us as he closed the door shut and walked in front of us to turn on the lights. "I'm sorry Miss Belladonna, but I'm afraid we have to chain up Miss Rose," The grey-haired man said.

I stopped moving and my eyes widened. "C-chain Ruby?" I stuttered.

He turned around and stared at me with a calm expression. "Yes, there is no other choice, and I do not want to risk the lives of the students. We have to know if she can control herself."

I began to get angry. "That's why you told me the code. I'm never leaving Ruby out of my sight… never!" I exclaimed.

Weiss placed a hand on my shoulder and said in a calm voice, "I know you don't want Ruby to be chained up but it's for the best… if she does hurt someone, we don't know what will happen to her."

I looked down, she was right, but I'm still not going to leave her alone. I looked up at Professor Ozpin and said to him in a determined voice. "Chain me up with Ruby."

His expression did not change at all, but Weiss was completely shocked. "You can't do that Blake!" she exclaimed.

I turned around at the stunned white-haired girl and asked, "Why can't I do that Weiss?"

"Because you are risking your life… what if she kills you?!"

"I'll take my chances. I'm not leaving her." I looked down at Ruby who was still sleeping in my arms, a peaceful expression present on her face. "I love her, and I'm not going to leave her alone to deal with this."

Professor Ozpin thought for a moment, and then he agreed. "There is one thing that I will have to be cautious for."

"What's that professor?" I asked.

"I will have to monitor you two just in case you get injured and need medical attention, we don't know if Ruby will attack you."

I nodded. "Okay, where do we get chained up?"

Ozpin points at the wall directly in front of us, probably six yards away from the door. "If you can Miss Schnee, help me with the chains." He said to Weiss.

Weiss was beginning to have tears run down her cheek but she nod and walked with us to the wall. I realized that the chains weren't the kinds that didn't let you move at all. The chains on the wall were long enough to let you walk around a few feet before you'd feel your movement become restricted. Ozpin took Ruby from my arms and chained her arms and legs up, then when he finished, he leaned Ruby into a sitting position on the wall.

"You two will be here for the rest of the day. Good luck to you two," Ozpin said and walked away with Weiss. As soon as the iron door closed, the lights dimmed to the point where you could barely see what was in front of you. I scooted over to Ruby and leaned her head onto my right shoulder. The only thing that formed in my mind was the fact that we were reunited with each other and I wanted to stay that way no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13: The True Past

**Remember to leave a review, it helps out by a lot to get opinions on the story so far…**

* * *

**Ruby**

I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in a familiar place. _Is this the nightmare from before? _I thought. I realized that I was leaning on someone. I picked up my head and looked to my left to see Blake sleeping next to me, and then I remembered everything. They, my team, found me, and I got shot in my right leg. My eyes turned their attention onto the wounded leg that was now covered up with bandages, and it didn't hurt as much now as it was before. This wasn't a dream… it was real. I got up and slowly walked forward. Thank god my leg was healed enough for me to walk. I kept moving until I felt a sudden restriction. Did I actually forget in the couple of seconds after waking up that I was chained up?

I looked down at the chains and my expression darkened. "Here I am… chained up like I should have been," I said to myself, the hopelessness conveyed in my voice. I turned around and walked back to the spot where Blake was sleeping and slid down the wall until I was sitting down beside her. I heard crying and sobs. I stared at Blake who was the one crying and I realized that she was having a terrible nightmare.

After a while, I heard her pleading softly, "Please don't go… don't go." I couldn't take it anymore and I put her in an embrace to comfort her.

I never comforted someone before since it was I who usually would be the one who needed it, but I tried my best. I let my soothing voice take over. "I will always be here for you Blake… I'll never leave you alone."

She actually responded to my voice, but she didn't seem to realize it was me. "I don't want to be left alone again… it was cold and insufferable for me to be lonely. I don't want to feel like that again."

Blake didn't go into a full, detailed description of her past the day she ran away from Beacon, and from me, Weiss, and Yang, but now I can tell why she never wanted to talk about it. "I will never make you feel like that Blake. I promise."

Her sobs began to quiet down until there were no more tears streaming down her cheeks. "Okay, I believe you… mother." My eyes widened in surprise. She thought I was her mother! "I wish you could have met Ruby… you would have liked her," Blake said softly.

Tears began to stream down my face, but I didn't let that change my voice. "From what you say… I would have liked her."

"I'm not alone anymore… I got her; Yang, which is her sister; and Weiss. They're my family now, they care about me and give me support whenever I need it… especially Ruby herself."

The tears began to fall faster. "I'm so proud of you… you should get some rest Blake, go back to everyone that cares about you." I wanted to finish the conversation since it was making me feel depressed.

"Okay mother, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." Then silence. I couldn't hold in the sobs anymore, so I just let it out. Never in my life had I ever heard such an emotional dream talk. We were all that Blake had to call family. Weiss, Yang, and I were her family now. I leaned her back onto the wall and sat next to her. I didn't want to sleep at all… not after being part of such an emotional conversation between someone that I loved and someone who was deceased. I thought about my own mother. Mom… I didn't remember much about her, but all I knew was that she was a huntress and put Yang and I as her first priority to protect and care for. That day when our home and town we lived in burned to ashes she died, and now I know the truth of how it happened.

It was by my own hand.

I always thought she died trying to protect us, but she died because she knew that who she was facing was me in my full Beowolf form and she didn't want to kill me. It was my fault that the town and our home burned down and now I finally remembered it all after so long. I had sat there just looking at her dying body, the fatal lacerations and claw marks making her close to unrecognizable. I was only five and what happened next was something I couldn't control. Only three words came out of my mouth. "I'm sorry mommy." Then I devoured her until there was not even a speck remaining, and there was nothing I could do about it but just watch.

Everyone I knew was gone but Yang. We were the only ones that survived the incident that no one knew I had caused. Maybe I deserved being chained up like a monster… as long as I didn't hurt anyone anymore, then I would be fine with it. Wow, before I didn't want to get chained up and now here I was, accepting it like I deserved it. "It's for the best that I am in here," I said to myself. I turned to look at Blake who was now sleeping peacefully. She needed to get out of here… forget about me before I killed her without even realizing it. Two thoughts formed in my head. _I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me anymore. _The other was sealing my fate… I guess I could say that. _Everyone should forget about me and get on with their lives_…

* * *

**Well everyone… I'm back and with a depressing chapter. I switched gears from writing to focus on YouTube for a few days and now I'm here… writing again so once again, please leave a review about the story so far, really helps…**


	14. Chapter 14: Plans

**Thank you guys for helping me reach 50 follows on this story. This is the most successful story out of all the ones I made and it makes me even happier to see that. Here is another chapter for you all. :)**

* * *

_I can't sleep anymore_… I just kept repeating that same thought in my head. It was hard for me to rest

and I felt like giving up, but I wanted to sleep so I could be whisked into my dreams to where I was happy. I closed my eyes once more, and finally I was fading into my dreams. I began to regret doing so since what I received was nothing more than a nightmare that my mind thought I rightfully deserved.

I felt cold… so cold. Chains were still placed on my arms and legs, but I couldn't move at all. I was laid out on a metal table, the light above me blinding my eyes. I heard footsteps, but I didn't know who it was. Something cold and metal-like touched my arm, and it ran across slowly until I felt it sinking into my skin. The pain grew unbearable as I felt it dig deeper into my arm, a warm liquid seeping out of the wound. My blood. I whimpered in pain… I began to scream until a fist smacked my face, silencing me. _I want to get out of this nightmare! _I screamed in my head.

The person moved what I now knew was a knife, trailing it towards my chest. They sank it into my skin and moved it vigorously to the right, forming a huge laceration that was uncontrollably pouring out more blood. I was fading away. Everything else that I heard, even my screams, was nullified. The sound of my failing heart and the blood that fell on the floor were the only things that I could hear.

_Drip… drip…_

I closed my eyes and then… silence.

* * *

**Blake**

My eyes opened instantly as I heard a piercing scream to my right. I turned to my right to see that Ruby was awake and crying. She was the person the scream belonged to. Without hesitation, I put her in a tight embrace and tried to comfort her, my hands caressing her hair as the words flow through my mouth. "It was just a dream Ruby… just a dream."

I felt her returning the embrace since her hold tightened. What kind of nightmare did she have? After a moment of hearing her sob, she finally spoke. "P-please… don't let them h-hurt me," Ruby said.

I tightened my hold on her after hearing that. She was having a dream of being hurt or something worse… I knew this because I use to have them when I was just a little girl, and every second of being in those dreams I hated. "Ruby, look at me," I said. She did and I could see the tears pouring out of her silver eyes in an endless stream, but I continued, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Even if it kills me I'm going to make sure you stay safe."

"Okay, I would only want you and Yang to protect me when I need it."

Ruby buried her face into my chest and I continued to soothe her. "There will be change Ruby… I'm sure of it. Even though everyone here in Beacon might know about what you are we'll make them accept you. We'll show them that you are still that kind and friendly red-haired girl everyone knows."

"Thank you so much, Blake."

"I'll make sure to be by your side to make sure they do accept you and if they try to hurt you or bully you, I'll make sure they don't ever do that again."

"You're the best!" Ruby exclaimed, but it sounded muffled since she was still buried in my chest. I would make sure they did accept Ruby… I wouldn't care if everyone hated me, because I was with her. What mattered was her happiness.

* * *

**Weiss**

_**3 Hours later, at an office in the Schnee estate…**_

"So she transformed into a Beowolf?" The man behind the desk asked me. It was my father, and he called me late in the night to see him. I had gotten permission from Professor Ozpin and told him that it was an urgent meeting, so he agreed and off I went to see my father.

I nodded.

"I never thought I would see the day again… we're going to have to bring Ruby back here then and into the lab at the basement," He replied.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

His blue eyes fixated on my own eyes for a few seconds and then replied, "To finish the tests on her… she's the only subject to actually live from our experiments and be a success!"

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed.

"Why do you take it offense to this? Did you begin to have feelings for her?" He asked.

I looked down in nervousness, but I managed to say it. "Y-yes… I do have feelings for her."

"Foolish girl," He muttered under his breath, but I managed to hear it, "After those years of not even caring about her and after a few months of spending time with her at Beacon, you began to care for her?! Ha! How foolish can you be?!" I was offended by his statement.

Then I managed to anger him because I remembered one thing I had never forgiven him for. "I wouldn't talk if I were you, since you did end up killing my mother!" I shouted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He slapped my cheek hard, splitting it. I coughed out a bit of my own blood before he shoved me, making me trip and fall onto the floor face first. I turned around and realized that my nose was bleeding. Fear took over and I flinched before he kicked the right side of my body. "This is why she is dead! It's because of you! She had to have you and my world fell upside down! You were utterly useless during Ruby's tests and you dare talk back to me to this day!"

"STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, but he continued to abuse me until I was bruised up and blood stained my clothing, making a tiny blood pool on my back. Tears fell out of my eyes, he hadn't abused me in years, but I had clearly forgotten how brutal his beatings were. He blamed me for my mother's death, but it was entirely his own fault because he tested her the same way as he did Ruby, but unlike on her, the experiment failed. My father was a complete psycho, but I couldn't run away or live with someone else since he would always find me.

After a few more kicks he stopped and said to me in a cold voice, "Tomorrow, you will bring Ruby back to me. I don't care how you bring her, as long as you don't kill her, understand?" I didn't respond since all I could think about was the pain. He leaned in closer to me and asked one more time, "Understand?"

I nodded.

"Good, now go back to Beacon." After that, he left the room for me to help myself up. I grabbed onto the leather chair in front of me and used the small amount of strength I had left to pick myself up. I began to limp towards the front door when I stumbled on to the ground. My legs had given up on me; they were numb from the abuse my father gave me. I crawled out of the mansion and climbed into the limo waiting for me at the front gate.

The driver was horrified as I climbed in. "Infirmary at Beacon… now," I said in a soft, pained voice. He made no hesitation as he slammed on the gas pedal and the limo took off. I laid on the leather seat of the vehicle, thinking about what had happened. _When will I be free to live? When will I never be abused again? _I thought. I sobbed as lights flew past me, colorful lights,and I only thought of Ruby after closing my eyes. I never wanted to hurt her… never, but I was forced to and now I would have to do it again. My father always wanted me to act like I did want to harm her. _If only I can tell my team, especially Ruby and Blake that I'm being forced to do it… but I can't. They'll die because of me… my father himself will come and slit all of our throats in our sleep._

_I wish I never had a father like him and I wish that he never existed on this planet… he hurt so much people… even mother__. _My father was a mass murderer and a psychopath. I wished I realized his plans sooner, then none of this wouldn't have happened, but it could already be too late to save Ruby now…


	15. Chapter 15: Taken

**Blake**

I kept watch over Ruby as she slept with her head on my lap. I didn't even know if it was already the morning to a new day or nighttime. My question was answered as the doors opened and the people who walked in were professor Ozpin and Yang. "I see the two of you are still okay," the grey-haired professor said as he examined the both of us. "Has Ruby transformed at all?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I see."

"Does that mean she can go back to becoming a huntress?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess she can be. If you can Yang, help me unchain Blake first."

Yang was speechless for the whole time as she unchained me, but then a sudden scream from Ruby made her speak. "Ruby?" she called.

Ruby was clutching her head and screaming in pain. "Make it stop!" she yelled repeatedly. Before I could do anything to help her, Professor Ozpin held me back.

"She's in pain professor!" I exclaimed.

"I know Ruby is, but look what's happening to her," he said. I stared at Ruby and I noticed what he was talking about. She was turning into a Beowolf again, but something was off. Claws grew out of her paws and she was growing to be half as big as the room itself.

"Sis! What's gotten into you!?" Yang exclaimed. Ozpin and I were stepping back, but Yang kept talking to her. "Remember Ruby! This is your Grimm, your Beowolf… fight to control it!"

I heard a distorted scream, like a scream of a girl and a monster. Ruby was fighting back. Her Beowolf began to throw its claws around and Yang was still standing there, so I ran and pulled her back before she could get hit by one of Ruby's slashes.

It was my turn to help her fight back. "Ruby! Fight for us! Fight for your freedom! Remember those things so you'll never forget that we're here for you!" The scream was starting to sound more like Ruby than the Beowolf. "That's it Ruby! Keep fighting!"

Then silence. Ruby in her full Beowolf form was now shrinking to her regular size and her claws were fading away. She controlled it... the beast was her's now. She went back into her human form and she stumbled onto the ground. I caught her before she hit the floor. "Get some rest Ruby, you deserve it," I whispered into her ear and picked her up bridal style.

Ruby looked exhausted, but she managed to look up at my eyes. "Thank you," she said quietly. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

I looked up at Professor Ozpin and asked, "Can she come with us now… even after she transformed just now?"

A moment of silence occurred as we both stared into each other's eyes. I was waiting for an answer while he was using the moment to think about it. I was afraid that he changed his mind. He finally broke the silence. "Ruby looked like she can control herself… she can go."

I smiled. "Thank you so much."

Yang was caressing Ruby's hair, mumbling words to her that I could hear clearly. "It's okay now, we're going home… you can be happy again."

"Why don't you carry her Yang." She looked up at me in surprise. "You're her sister so you have every right to carry her."

I deposited Ruby into her arms and she thanked me. "You know how much I worry for her… she's only fifteen and she still needs her sister to look out for her."

I nodded.

Professor Ozpin lead the way as we walked over to the exit of the room, but he opened the door to see Weiss with a few of what were obviously her guards behind her.

"Weiss? How did you know where this room was?!" Yang exclaimed.

"I followed you here." was Weiss's answer.

I decided to point out the guards. "What are _they _doing here?"

"They came as back up of course." She turned around to the guards behind her and pointed at the sleeping red-haired girl. "Get her."

I pulled out Gambol Shroud and said to them in a cold voice. "You're going to have to go through me to get her… and I'm not going to give up that easily to you."

Professor Ozpin stood there, his expression still calm and not showing any concern or worry. "I believe you don't belong here," he said to the guards and slammed the bottom of his cane to the ground. Everyone just looked at him in confusion, but after a second all the guards but Weiss were blown away. Our confusion became awe. I didn't even think such a move was possible, but it happened right in front of me. All that was left was Weiss, who was still shocked about the surprising move. Without even hesitating, I grabbed her by the collar and pinned her to the wall with anger, slamming her back hard.

"Why are you trying to get Ruby?!" I exclaimed. We had a talk about why she hated me and Ruby, and it seemed like she was over it and normal again, but here she was, taking desperate measures to capture my girlfriend.

"Because, she belongs somewhere else," was Weiss's answer.

"What are you talking about?" Then the door closed, shutting Professor Ozpin out of the room, leaving only Ruby, Yang, Weiss and I. Weiss kicked me, getting out of my hold and made a barrier of ice that surrounded her, much like a human sized box. I tried to break through by using Gambol Shroud, but nothing was making a dent in the barrier itself. "You can't be like this all day," I said to her.

"That's not the reason why I shut myself in here," Weiss said.

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked. Right on cue, I heard multiple thuds on the floor, making me turn around. The sources were cans of some sort. They began spilling air into the room, giving me a burning sensation. The cans contained tear gas. I knew this because my skin felt like it was being burned and my eyes are beginning to feel burned. I began to scream in agony, it truly hurt and I wanted the pain to stop, but I forgot that I was not the only one there. My eyes turned their attention to Yang who was lying on her side on the floor, screaming while Ruby was still sleeping and hopefully, not affected by it.

Tear gas burned the skin that was not covered by clothing, so thanks to my combat attire, there was a lot skin exposed to the gas. This wasn't the first time I had been in a situation like this… that was what years of being in the White Fang would do to you and I absolutely dreaded all of it. I stumbled onto the ground and fell on my side. The pain was becoming too great for me. _It burns… make it stop! _I screamed in my head, but my skin and eyes kept burning. After a few more seconds of pain, I gave up fighting it and fell unconscious.

* * *

**Weiss**

When I thought Yang and Blake were unconscious, I pulled on a gas mask and slashed my ice barrier in half. The room had an ominous green smoke and three bodies were on the floor. I heard Blake and Yang's screams and it made me feel horrible, but I've done worse than this. Ruby was still sleeping on the ground, so I picked her up and made my way towards the big iron door. I placed my ears on the door to hear anything outside, but there was only silence. _Ozpin probably went to get some help, _I thought, unlocking the door using the new keycode that my guards made. They hacked into it and changed it so no one, but me could get out.

Before I walked out, I looked at Blake and Yang once more. "I'm sorry," I said softly and made my way out of Beacon. I took off my gas mask and threw it in a random trash bin before heading outside to avoid suspicion. Surprisingly, everyone didn't know what had happened and only thought that it was weird for me to run out of Beacon with a sleeping Ruby, but I didn't stop to talk. If I had the choice, I would actually take Ruby somewhere safe, but my father always knows where I was,, so my only choice was to go back home to the Schnee Manor.

* * *

**Blake**

The next thing I knew, was that I was in the school infirmary with bandages wrapped on some of my skin. A nurse came in and told me about my injuries that I had sustained after being exposed to the tear gas. She said that multiple parts of my skin were severely burned, second degree burns to be specific, and my eyes would temporarily have blurred vision since I had my eyes open for a while. I thanked her and lied back down on my bed.

Then I remembered one thing. Ruby. Before the nurse left, I stopped her and asked about Ruby. She said that she was nowhere to be found in the room we were in. I thanked her once again and sat up, looking down at the white bed sheets that covered my legs. Only one thing came into my mind. _Weiss took Ruby away… she stole her from me even though I trusted her to not try to do any harm to her. _After the nurse left the room I uncontrollably began to cry… what will happen to Ruby now?

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I finally worked on A Future Lost so that is A+ for me and I hope you enjoy that chapter when it comes out.**


	16. Chapter 16: Imprisoned

**I can't write at all for A Future Lost so I have to push the next chapter to April… even though I have testing going on that month but i'll make sure to publish a chapter for that story. Anyways… here is Chapter 16…**

* * *

**Ruby**

My eyes opened to see that I was in a cage of some sort. It was bigger than my height and it was quite spacious for a cage. Fear filled my mind and I looked around for any signs of escape, but there was none. I sat there, tears flowing out of my eyes but no sobs escaped my mouth… I just want to be home with Blake and Yang… not, whatever this place is. I heard a door open and I leaned to the end of the cage to see who was there. It was a man in a white lab coat but I didn't know who he was, he walked over to my cage and examined me from a short distance. "Huh… you must be Ruby Rose, am I correct?" The man had rectangular glasses with black colored frames holding the lens on them and he had brown hair the length to be close to long. I was frozen in fear but I managed to nod.

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Why should I tell you Miss Rose… you should already know who I am." he said. I gave him a confused look… how did I know this man before? He leaned closer to my cage and fixed his gaze onto me. "Did you know that you can turn into a beowolf for a reason you do not know?" How did he know that? I nod, even though I was shocked. "What if I tell you that you were given this ability by an experiment?"

I thought for a moment. I was given my ability because of experimenting? My head began to throb in pain; I clutched it with my hands and groaned. I closed my eyes and was taken to a place I did not know about. Small fragments of myself being tested and abused for not following commands the man before me made. Then I saw her… I saw Weiss watching intently in the background during my tests but she had a pained look whenever she saw me get hurt. I… was only a child during those times and I was taken away from my mother… I remember it all.

It only made my fear intensify.

I was taken back to reality and I stared at the man for a second before I pushed myself back towards the other end of the cage quickly. I wanted to be as far away from the man as possible before he can even touch me. "I see you do remember me." The man was Weiss's father… Weiss looked nothing like him, how was she related to him?!

"Get away from me!" I shouted.

"Oh c'mon, I haven't even gotten to the good part of my explanation." He pulled out a remote and pointed it at me. "I don't know if you realized it yet but I put a collar on you that will burn you if you don't follow my orders." I heard a click and all I can feel is a burning sensation that made me scream in pain for it to stop. "Now, please come back over here." Another click was heard and the increasing pain stopped. I was crying… why is this man crazy? I slowly walked back towards him and he examined me once more.

"What do you want with me?" I asked in fear.

"What I always wanted to finish before you escaped my lab… my first successful experiment."

"There is no way I'll help finish your experiment's… I had enough pain and you made me kill my mother you bitch!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "We'll see about that. Remember, I'm the one with the remote and you're the one with the collar that can burn you… let's see how long you last before you give into my demands." Once again, I heard a click on his remote and I screamed in pain and then fell to the ground, just rolling around, thinking I was on fire. I put up a fight though, trying not to give in until this thing can kill me. I would rather die than follow his orders. I began to feel numb, maybe I was close to the end and he might not notice it happen. My body was moving slower and slower every couple of seconds and then I stopped moving but I was still breathing, then I didn't feel the burning sensation anymore… Weiss's father stopped it before it can kill me.

"Damn it… more time and that could have killed her." Mr. Schnee said and opened up the cage. He scooped me off the ground and carried me bridal style somewhere… probably to get me treated. "You sure put up a fight little red."

* * *

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again to see I was laying down on a bed. White walls and white ceiling, everything was white. Then I heard muffled voices… one of the voices were Weiss and the other was her father, they were arguing over something… then I realized it was me. "Why do you want to make her go through so much pain; is it because of her!?" Weiss exclaimed.

Mr. Schnee was getting angry at her. "You're treading over some mighty thin ice again Weiss… don't make me beat you again." I can see what was going on perfectly now.

"I don't give a shit anymore father! You experimented enough! It was successful… leave her alone and don't make it end up how it was with mother!"

Mr. Schnee did not say anything else or dare to beat her daughter but he noticed I was awake now. "I suggest say what you want with her before I resume the experiment but anything out of the ordinary and there will be consequences." Then he walked away for Weiss to deal with me.

She huffed and walked into my room and sat next to me on my bed. "I'm sorry for this entire thing Ruby… if you didn't get taken that night… I was only seven and I knew perfectly of what was going on but my father said it was for the greater good. I can't believe he tricked me and now here we are again… after so long, you forgot all of this year's back and now you remember everything from your past… the true past." Weiss began to sob. "I h-had to deal with my father for so many years… he would come home and when he remembers you escaped before he can finish testing, he would take his anger out on me and my mother and beat us both. Then… and then… that's when he made mother his subject."

I stared at her through her explanation. Tears fell out of my eyes as she talked about me and the tests and what I caused for her and her family… she had a horrible life. "I'm sorry Weiss." I said after she finally finished. "I shouldn't have escaped and you would still have your mother… this is my fault."

"It isn't your fault Ruby… we wanted to stop him but he threatened to have us killed if we tried to report him to the police-"

I stopped her before she could say anything else. "I don't think I'm supposed to hear this, I heard what your father said about anything out of the ordinary… I don't want-"

Weiss stopped me. "He doesn't give a crap about this sort of stuff… he only cares about his secrets." I gestured her to continue. "We had to help out with his experiments and conduct them if he was sick or out on business… he had us by our throats and I literally mean that."

I was shocked… after all of things I thought of her after I found I can turn into a beowolf… I regretted thinking of those things. "Why didn't you and your mother leave him?" I asked.

Weiss sobbed even more. "Because if we did, he would hunt us down and take us back home… he wanted us here and he enforced it." I put her in a gentle hug. "I still hate him for testing your full form with that town… you killed so many people and no one knew it was you… the only survivors was a blonde haired girl and you."

My eyes widened. "That was my hometown… and that blonde girl was my sister." She gasped and tightened her hold on me. "My mother died because of me… because of your father on that day." Weiss didn't say another word… her tears and sobs were her voice and I knew she was sorry and didn't know that was my home. Then two of what could be guards of Mr. Schnee entered the room.

"Ahem, Miss Schnee." One of the guards said… trying to get her attention.

Weiss pulled out of my hold and gave the guard an ice cold look. "What?!" she snapped.

"Your father wants us to take Miss Rose to her new place of confinement." He said, shaking a bit from Weiss's snap.

I guess she put back on her cold act and gestured me to get up in a menacing voice. As she was walking with me out of the room with the guards in front of us, she whispered in my ear. "I'll try to talk to you as much as I can… I don't want you to think you're alone here." I nod and gave her a smile before she walked away in a different direction. One thing comes into mind… I have to get out of here before her father finishes whatever he started…

* * *

**So that's the chapter everyone, going to try to put more out daily since it is Spring Break and all but stay tuned for a short story on Stories From Team RWBY… haven't made one in a while so now is the time to write one...**


	17. Chapter 17: An Old Friend

**Sorry for not making a chapter yesterday and not putting out a short story too… I feel like an asshole at the moment so I just won't promise anything from here on out… here is Chapter 17...**

* * *

My new place of confinement was basically a prison cell. Just looking at what Mr. Schnee has below his home makes my mouth gape open with awe. He dedicated his whole life to making something like me and I found that to be a bit on the crazy side. The black-suited guards threw me to the floor of the cell and locked the door behind me. "Well… enjoy your stay." a blonde-haired guard said and walked away with what could be his buddy.

My eyes scanned the room to look for anything that shows signs of escape… nothing. There was no window to give me light but there was an exposed light bulb in the center of the room, a few feet above me that shined some light onto the room. It was basically your average prison cell. Stainless steel toilet, steel sink, and a steel bedstead that contains a mattress… well actually it looked more like a gymnasium mat in my opinion. Nothing could be broken but if I had Crescent Rose, it would be easy to destroy these things and make a way out of here but when I woke up, it was not on me.

"I guess I am stuck here… no way out of here." I said and sat on the bedstead. I've seen many prison cells during my time at Beacon since my team and I have apprehended criminals before but I never thought it would be so… uncomfortable. I barely noticed there was another bedstead on top of me. _I guess I have a roommate too_. I thought and instead of being cheery to have someone to talk to… I just groaned in annoyance. _Hopefully he/she won't be some jerk._

* * *

Right on cue, I finally got to see who my roommate was and she seemed awfully familiar for some reason. "Where am I? What is this place?" She asked… is this a new test subject that they kidnapped? The same guards from before unlocked the cell door, threw her in, and locked it again. I stood up and helped the poor woman up. She looked pretty beaten as if she was resisting apprehension.

The woman was crying so I decided to comfort her. She looked at me and I recognized her, brown hair, brown eyes, and she had the look of a woman in her mid-twenties. "Serah?"

Her eyes widened. "Ruby?" She recognized me too. We put each other in a tight embrace, happy to see each other again after our little friendly talk we had when I was getting out of the infirmary at Beacon.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

Serah explained what had happened before she ended up here. "I was done with my shift at Beacon and since I already had a home in Vale, I left towards town and I took an alleyway that I always used as a shortcut to get home faster and then I was jumped by some thugs. Well I think it was thugs. I put up a fight though, can't be working at Beacon without some combat experience so I knocked out a few of them before one of them grabbed me, I was tired and I tried to loosen his grab but another thug held me down so the one behind me can tie up my hands. When they were driving to this place, they blindfolded me so I don't know what turns they took in case you were wondering; I tried to free myself until one of the people in the van punched me hard in the face and made a laceration on my right arm…" Serah pointed at her right arm and I saw the gash had been stitched and bandaged, and then she continued. "Then they took off the blindfold and escorted me to this cell and that's how I got here."

"You had it rough… sorry about that." I said and looked down at the tiled flooring.

"How did you end up here Ruby?" she asked.

I explained to her about my past with this place… well, just the experiments and Mr. Schnee since I never knew that this place was bigger than I thought. Serah didn't say a word as I told her about all of it. "That's why we're here… he wants to make a hybrid and I'm his first success."

"That's why I saw you on the news that night… I forgot how long it was since that day but I never thought it was because of this." Serah said and gave me a hug to cheer me up.

"Yeah… they still haven't finished testing with me and I need to get out of here as fast as I can before they finish what they need to do."

"Do you know what tests they have left?"

"No… and I do not want to know what they are." I looked at her neck and noticed she had the same collar as mine. "They gave you the collar."

Serah looked at it and asked. "What is it supposed to be?"

"Whatever you do… don't disobey their orders. It burns you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god… why do they have to do this?"

"I don't know Serah but please do not put yourself in any pain… from experience it can kill you."

She nods and went back to the subject we were talking about before it can get anymore saddening. "Can I see you in your beowolf form?"

I nod and walked away from her. It didn't feel as painful as it was last time and I turned around to see her staring at me. The black fur, crimson eyes, and beowolf ears are back. "This is why people call me a monster now." I said and looked at the ground in sadness.

"I don't think you're a monster Ruby."

I looked up. "You don't think so?" I asked.

"To be honest, you look so cute I want to rub your wolf ears." Serah said which made my cheeks glow red.

"T-thanks."

* * *

The door opened a few moments later and I realized that it was Mr. Schnee. "Ready for some testing Ruby?"

Even though I told Serah about the collar, I backed away in fear. "No."

"I see… guess I have no choice but to do this again." He pulled out the remote and clicked the button on it, and then I felt the burning sensation again. I was screaming and crying in pain but before I can do anything, Serah tried to stop him.

"Leave her alone!" She exclaimed and tried to lunge at him until he clicked another button on the remote, then she fell to the ground, pleading him to stop the pain.

I managed to sit up and just by looking at her, I gave up. "Stop hurting her and I'll go with you, please?"

Mr. Schnee stared at me, the pain still growing inside me but I kept my eyes on him, then he complied. "Very well." Two clicks on his remote and Serah went quiet while I stood up and walked over to him slowly. "See… that wasn't hard, shall we get going?"

I gave him a cold look, and then I followed him out of the room…

* * *

**Sorry if this is a shitty chapter… oh great, now I'm sounding like someone I know that likes to procrastinate… but I hope you enjoyed, I wouldn't say this is one of my masterpiece chapters and some people may call me a punk bitch but I am just done with my RWBY/Last of Us story… Some people called me an asshole for the last chapter I did on it and I tried to update it to calm everyone down but now I… well I just can't do it and I'm sorry… just try to forget it and if someone starts acting like a bitch about it… I'm just going to be done with writing in general… **


	18. Chapter 18: Calibration

**Sorry about my behavior on the last chapter… was not feeling well about canceling a story that I discontinued before and it saddened me, but I'm feeling better and I hope you enjoy this chapter… and thanks to Sango Ookami for helping me cheer up because of his review, it really means a lot to know I have people supporting me...  
**

* * *

As soon as Mr. Schnee and I walked out of the cell Serah and I shared, he grabbed my arm tightly and lead the way to the labs. "Can you please loosen your hold?" I asked.

"Why should I?" he replied. "I don't want you escaping now." His grasp on my arm became tighter and it was beginning to hurt but I dared not to say another word. He opened the door to a strange room that had a lot of computers, each one used for a specific purpose. As we walked towards the other side of the room, I was hit with the stench of blood and noticed multiple pools of the red liquid to my left and right. Whatever goes on in here was not mean something good and painless… it must be horrible to even take a step in here. The room itself was spacious in general, there was tables filled with documents and other sorts of stuff that may be important to Mr. Schnee.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, using the courage I stored during the long silence we had.

"To get you tested." was his answer.

"But for what?"

"Just to get you calibrated with your other form… we need you to be dangerous and leaving you as unstable will cost me dearly." The man chuckled and it only made me more worried. _Calibrated? _I thought. The word only increased the doubts and fear in my mind; I don't even want to get started on the word unstable. As we got closer to the other side of this room, I noticed a cylindrical tube that was the size of a person… more like my size. "I need you to step in there." Mr. Schnee said as we finally reached it.

I didn't say anything as I walked inside it and all I hear behind me is a door slide close and lock. I turned instantly and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Let me out!" I shouted repeatedly.

"Not until I'm done." Mr. Schnee replied and looked at a console next to it. The interior of the tube was small; I guess it was meant to be like this since it would only be used for experimental purposes. I heard a machine start and he began walking away from me towards the exit.

"Where are you going!?" I exclaimed, banging on the glass door that separated us.

He just gave me an evil grin. "I'm going to make myself a cup of coffee while the calibration process is being executed... have fun." With that, he exited the room.

Lights began to flicker all around me, making me tremble for what might happen. Then I began to feel like my head was splitting open for an unknown reason. I clutched my head and screamed in agony. It only got worse as I began to feel like I was being torn in half, my heart beats faster and harder for me to feel every thump that it makes. "MAKE IT STOP!" I shouted repeatedly, pain being present in my voice. This is why he left the room… even though he wasn't there with me, I'm already imagining him in a break room with a small speaker and he is probably laughing evilly while I suffer. After a few minutes of being in there, I blacked out.

* * *

When I came to, I was back in the cell I shared with Serah. She was sleeping on the bottom bunk, which was mine but I didn't mind. I tried to move but even moving an inch hurt intensely. My eyes drew their attention to my state, burns were marked on top of lacerations that were made during the process but it was good thing they were there or else I would have been bleeding. There was something else about the wounds I was given, they were patched up with bandages but even if the bleeding stopped, they were stained to the point that they were soaked and useless to even be used. _I guess they didn't care as much for medical treatment now. _I thought.

I lied on the cold, concrete floor of our cell until I heard her wake up. I realized that she was waiting for me to return. "Ruby, is that you?" she asked, waiting for my confirmation.

"I'm back…" I replied but a whimper escaped my breath as I was doing so.

"Are you hurt?" I only lifted one of my arms slowly and she jumped back, letting out a gasp. "What did they do to you?!" she exclaimed, her skin was pale like she seen a ghost.

"You do not want to know."

* * *

**Blake**

"If you think this is some sort of suicide mission, then don't come with me Yang!" I shouted. After being checked out from the infirmary, I was fully recovered and determined to get back Ruby from Weiss. "And what happened to the party girl I know?!" I exclaimed, anger present in my voice. Yang was trying to convince me to not go straight to Weiss's home. I knew that her home would be where Ruby was at since they don't have anywhere else safe to go to and I know this because I used to be a White Fang member and our target was the Schnee Dust Company.

Yang kept her posture as she tried to calm me down. "This is my sister we're talking about Blake! I'm not just going to bust in, guns blazing and hope that we can get her… this is something that we have to be focused about and not be blinded by anger! She's not going to get killed because of us!" I took this in consideration… she was right. We can't just attack head on or else it can get us or Ruby killed, maybe both.

"Okay… you're right, let's try to take this slow and plan out how were going to get her out safely."

Yang calmed down and gave me a smiled. "That's a lot better… now how are we going to do this?"

* * *

**Oh shit… cliffhanger! Sorry about that guys but any longer and maybe this chapter might screw up… this is long enough in this case since I do have testing (just practice testing) this week and I do not want to fry out my brain because of this. Time to open the study books… meh, not really. xD**


	19. Chapter 19: Stealth I Guess

**I have enough time to give you guys another chapter since practice testing has wrapped up, here is Chapter 19, oh and I am going to make a deal with you guys for RTX 2014 since I am going there for the whole event (all 3 days) so stay tuned for that…**

* * *

"We only have one try in this and if we trigger an alarm don't even make it in Weiss's home, then we can't get Ruby at all."I said to Yang.

"Have you ever been in Weiss's home… it looks like an impenetrable mansion which I think is cool to be honest?" the blonde brawler asked which made me face palm at the end of her sentence.

"I've only been in there twice and it was because of purposes with the White Fang. Thankfully she forgot about those intrusions." Yang gave me a weird look after my answer. She and I were overlooking the front of a mansion that looked like was built to perfection. I've seen it a few times but the look still takes my breath away… I even imagined myself living in that home but I know there is something in that white brick mansion that disgusts me. It was not Weiss but her father was part of my dislike, her company may be a dust company and she can be called an heiress but that doesn't mean her father gives a damn about it. He does lab experiments, trying to make a super mutant with humans and Grimm… just like those scary stories I used to read until I grew bored of them.

That is one of the reasons why I think Weiss took Ruby here and after fitting the pieces of the puzzle together, the answer to Ruby becoming a Grimm is here. But that doesn't mean that she could have been here and tested on before… I hope not. I didn't tell Yang about it since she is overprotective of her red-haired sister and that could have made her reckless in the plan I wanted to use to infiltrate the mansion itself. Yang placed a hand on my shoulder and asked me. "What's the plan?"

My mind stopped itself and re-averted its attention to the task at hand. I immediately began to explain to her the plan I wanted to use. "It hasn't been long ago since I've been here so this could work with a high chance of success… unless we screw up. You're going to-" just before I could begin the explanation, my cat ears twitched. "Get down." I whispered and didn't hesitate to pull her down. One thing that was great about our observation spot was the fact that it was a hill so we can just slide down a bit to hide.

Guessing from the fact that Yang didn't freak out, she may have heard the footsteps that were getting closer to our spot. "Is someone there?" It was a male bodyguard from the Schnee estate that heard us talking… I didn't know we were that loud. We stayed quiet, trying not to panic… if he doesn't see or hear us, then he'll just walk away. "I'm just probably hearing things." Yang and I relaxed after hearing him say that. I heard his footsteps becoming distant from the hill. "Now it's time to for my hard-earned break." Yang and I, cautiously crawled back up to the top of the hill and observed the mansion again. The guard was stupid enough to leave the front door open, now's our chance to go in; we'll have the advantage for the time being.

"Yang, look right there." I said and pointed at the door.

"Then what are we waiting for Blake, it's not like we should wait for an invitation?" Yang whispered and got up. I followed her in and took cover behind a wall. "You should lead the way Blake." I nod and trade spots with her, now I'm in front and she's behind me.

I peeked over the wall to the right and noticed no one was there. "Okay, follow me." I whispered and got out of cover. We have to do this as silent as possible.

We took cover behind another wall and as I was looking out towards my left for any guards that were in the next part of the hallway, Yang began to whisper something. "This reminds me of a game Ruby played when she was thirteen; it had to do with this guy that did a lot of stealth and stuff." I silently laughed.

* * *

Then, our luck expired as a guard walked right into me as I was right about to walk. "Who are you?" he asked in suspicion.

I began to panic and said something stupid. "What the hell is that over there?!" I exclaimed and pointed my finger at a random direction which ended up being another corridor.

The guard looked that way in confusion and I grabbed him and put him in a choke hold, covering his mouth too so he wouldn't cry for help. As soon as he was unconscious, I looked around near us and saw an empty closet. _Probably just for storage. _I thought and carried him to it… well I tried but he was too… well fat. I glared at Yang. "Can you help me or something?!" I exclaimed silently.

She shrugged and laughed quietly. "I guess I can give you a hand." Yang whispered back and walked over to me. _She's one hell of a jokester… but those times can be funny too. _We threw the fat man into the closet and stared at him in what could be panic and confusion.

"We need to make it look like he passed out." I said to Yang.

"I got the perfect idea." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some sunglasses.

"How many pairs of sunglasses do you carry with you Yang?" I asked in shock.

"Hey… at least it came into use… and that's just in case I don't want to break my aviator's." I face palmed. Yang placed the sunglasses on the unconscious man's face and stood up. "That can work… I guess." We both began to laugh at him… he looked like he passed out because he drank too much.

I stopped laughing for a while and punched Yang's shoulder playfully. "Okay, let's get back to our rescue attempt." I said to her. She nod and we went back to being serious again. After all of that and how it saved us from triggering an alarm… I can't believe we just did that…

* * *

**That was the chapter… I decided to add some humor, even though this chapter should be serious and all since it has to do with saving Ruby but hey… my story can't be dark all the time right? I made a reference to a game also… can you spot it? xD**


	20. Chapter 20: Cruel Nightmare's

**Okay I'm back… still thinking about that deal I want to make for RTX but I'll just wait until after this story… we still got a few more chapters to go and this is already the longest story I ever made as of now… here is Chapter 20…**

* * *

After a few turns and checking rooms, I finally came across a black-colored door that, to me, had an ominous feeling to it. I pat Yang's shoulder, signaling her that I found something. She looked towards my direction and asked. "Is there something about the door that's bugging you?"

I nod. "This might be the place." I said.

"Are you sure… she could be somewhere else and we don't know what's behind that-"

I interrupted her before she could finish. "Yang I said I was here before… and what's behind this door is going to make you sick."

"Why?"

I turned around to face her and gave her a look of concern. "I'm going to say this now… you should stay out here." I said and I knew then that she was going to disagree with my option but I had to give it a shot.

Yang's eyes changed color from lilac to crimson. "I'm not staying out here Blake, this is Ruby we're trying to save, not anyone else and I'm her sister so it's my responsibility to protect her and keep her safe." the blonde brawler said in angst.

I sighed. "Okay… let's go then." I turned around and slowly twisted the door knob, then pushed the door open.

* * *

**Ruby**

I woke up with a jolt. _It's just_ a_nother nightmare. _I thought and sighed. The nightmare's never stopped for me. My eyes were open halfway and out of focus for me to see anything, I was still tired. _I'll just try to get some sleep. _Once more, I closed my eyes for the third or fourth time and then heard nothing… in that moment, I began to regret falling asleep as I was pulled into another nightmare and it was way too cruel than the other's.

I stood over a woman that was two years older than me, trying to crawl away from me slowly and weakly. She was bleeding to death and that person was Blake. Her whimpers and sobs made tears form on my eyes. How did this happen? I looked at myself, I was in my full form of a beowolf… one that was larger than any other, my eyes a crimson red… thought's only about my thirst for blood but it wasn't me that was thinking that… I was being taken over mentally and physically by something. I slowly walked over to her and stood where she can see me clearly. _No… I don't want to kill her… not the one I love. _I thought, desperate to regain control of myself.

Blake turned around; her face had claw marks and blood instead of a clean and smooth look. She began pleading to me weakly. "Ruby… please… don't do this." I couldn't stop myself as I began to devour her… her screams became muffled, then back to whimpers… after a few minutes, there was no noise coming from her.

I stood over Blake once again and this time, I began to change back into my normal form… my human self. I collapsed next to Blake, the blood that was there staining my hair, clothes and pale skin… I pulled her into a tight embrace and screamed in pain at the top of my lungs… it wasn't the kind of pain that you would get by getting hurt, no… it was pain that had to do with loss or failure. "I'm sorry Blake!" I exclaimed and buried my face into her bloody chest. I could taste her blood, the smell of flowers now covered by something foul. I killed the person I loved and I could do nothing but watch as I torn her in shreds, now I'm here… mourning her body.

I woke up with a jolt once again, but I sat up on my bed, crying my heart out until there was nothing left… what if the tests that Mr. Schnee does make me do something like that?

* * *

**Blake**

Prison cells were the only thing that was on my left and as Yang and I turned, more of them were there. "Why is there so many cells, there could be more here than at the Vale police department?" Yang said. I did not answer and continued on. We took a right turn and a light blinded us… as my vision focused to get use to the brightness, I immediately turned away with disgust. "Oh my god." I turn towards Yang to see that she just stood there in horror, her lilac eyes wide, the scene before her was gruesome.

Organs were piled up on the ground, blood marked the walls, and even body parts were everywhere… it was as if this wanted to be put on display for everyone to see. I grabbed her and turned her around for her to face me. "Yang, look at me." I knew she didn't hear me as her eyes stared at the ground, her head face down. "Please look at me." I said, and then she looked up at me… tears slowly streaming out of her lilac eyes. I knew this was going to be too much for her.

"Is this what's going to happen to Ruby? Will she become… something else? Will my sister-"

I interrupted her before she could continue. "I'm not going to let this become something Ruby will do Yang and I know you will never let it happen… we have to stay strong and get her out of here… there is more ahead that will horrify you but don't think that Ruby will do them… don't." Yang nod, I pulled her into an embrace… she was scared for her fifteen year old sister but we have to keep our heads up and get her before anything else happens.

* * *

I heard a door behind us open which made Yang and I pull out of our embrace and stare in the direction of it. "Well if it isn't Miss Belladonna." A familiar man walked towards us slowly, clapping with fake pride… it was Weiss's father.

As I kept glaring at him my anger grew, and without thinking, I ran towards him with Gambol Shroud out. "You son of a bitch!" I lunged at him with my weapon and then afterwards, I only saw black…

* * *

**Next Chapter… I may tell you guy's the deal for RTX but maybe, I am close to knowing it… **


	21. Chapter 21: Is This The End?

**Now that I think about it, I'll just wait until my next story which will begin in April after this to tell you guys the deal. Here is Chapter 21…**

* * *

My eyes opened instantly and I sat upright to see where I was. _This can't be happening. _I thought in horror. I looked around desperately to find a way out but there was nothing… I was trapped in here… not able to save Ruby from what her fate could be. My desperation to get out was increasing and it made me bang on the cell bars, shouting. "Let me out of here!" I went to pull Gambol Shroud out of its sheath but it wasn't there. That didn't stop me from trying to break out as I punched the cell door but it only made my knuckles bleed. "Let me out!" I shouted once more, and then I began to feel a horrible burning sensation coming from my neck.

I looked down at myself and noticed a black collar on my neck, it was blazing red. I heard a voice of a man that made me angry. "I don't accept bad manners around here Miss Belladonna." I held out against the pain that I was feeling, but it only got worse every second, the next thing I know I'm on the floor curled up… whimpering. "That's a disappointment; I thought you could hold out longer like your red-haired girlfriend."

My amber eyes glared at him coldly. "What did you do… to her?" I asked, the venom of my angst pouring in now.

"Just a few painful tests… she's almost done with them and I can't wait for you to see what she will become after them."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, I don't need to say anything else… you can just say goodbye to her before she becomes the Grimm I needed her to become."

Despite the pain, I got up and tried to grab him but I saw him pull out a remote and click another button, then the pain intensified and I ended up stumbling into the ground. I never felt so much pain and weakness since that time at the white fang… when Adam… he abused me so much and I never wanted to feel that vulnerable and pain-taking ever again.

"Now… I guess I have to find some use for you, can't have you in here the whole time." Mr. Schnee said. I felt numb, close to death, then I felt no more pain… he stopped it. My vision was blurry as I felt myself being lifted up off the ground, and then I heard someone and they tried to reach out for me.

"Blake!" I felt something grab my arm, and I realized that it was Ruby. "Let me talk to her, please?!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Schnee's cold voice responded to her. "What did I tell you Ruby, get some rest for your final test tomorrow-"

Ruby interrupted him. "No! I won't!"

"If you say so." I heard a click and I saw Ruby slowly falling on her knees and landing on her side on the ground, trying to get rid of the pain. Her screams and whimpers made tears form in my eyes.

"You fucking monster." I said softly.

"So I've been told countless times." I blacked out and all I could think of was Ruby writhing in pain. He had to stop the pain before it could kill her right? He wouldn't just kill one of his test subjects… he wouldn't. All of this felt like a personal nightmare I couldn't leave from… it'll last forever until it ends or I die. After leaving the white fang… away from the violence, I thought I would never be able to meet someone that would become special in my life… now I'm thankful to have that hole of loneliness filled and it makes me scared to think of losing her. Whenever I think about Ruby, it makes me smile and protective of her… but after all of this… after she became a beowolf and all of this craziness, I don't think she deserves a person like me. I have to protect her and I failed to do that a few times already. Maybe I should just break up from her… it'll be for the best… would it? I always thought of that… just end your failures and move on but this time… it'll only make things worse.

* * *

Ruby was the one to confess first and if I did just break up with her, it'll break her heart and I did love her… I was not desperate for someone to love me and we're too close to just end the relationship. There is one thing I want to make sure of though… I want to make sure that Ruby will make it through this, even if it kills me. I care about her more than myself now and I just realized I have more history with her than I thought. _She was the only person to break out of here… and she was only a little girl at the time… like me. _I thought. After sneaking into the Schnee estate a few times, I remembered that out of all those times, only once have I ever went down the stairs and into the "basement" of the place to find people writhing or they were just dead.

I woke up to find myself in chains, how did it end up like this? The only thing I did was curl up and cry my heart out until there was no more tears to shed. I was so close to getting her, then Mr. Schnee had to appear out of nowhere and my anger got the best of me. Maybe this time could be the end, I thought sometimes in certain situations that this is my end, but I never thought that it would end like this. This cell I was in… it basically stripped away contact to the outside world, impossible to escape without someone having to unlock the door. Then I heard knocking from the door and it opened. The person that entered the cell was Weiss.


	22. Chapter 22: A Shortened Life

**I should feel happy because I'm writing but I just feel depressed… I just want to go back to those days when I would just come home and begin writing. Shout out to the Reiss steam group… you guys are cool and I just wish we can go back to those days when we had a great time in chat… anyways, here is Chapter 22…**

* * *

Weiss walked into my cell, not even making eye contact with me. I should have felt angry since the ice princess herself took Ruby from me but I pushed myself to the corner that was the farthest away from her but my amber eyes stayed on her. "What do you want, aren't you happy now Weiss?" I asked, coldness was noticeable as the words poured out of my mouth.

It looked like Weiss was ready to break at any second. "I'm not." she mumbled.

"Then tell me why you came… heck, how did you even know I was here?!" I exclaimed. If this was a different situation, then I wouldn't have snapped but it's her fault I'm in this cell, thinking about Ruby and what would happen to her.

She gave me a glare. "We have security camera's Blake so I knew where you were and I came because of this…" Weiss stood up and walked towards me.

She crouched and reached for my hand slowly but I slapped her hand away. "Don't even touch me." I said softly. But she still grabbed my hand and took out a key from her pocket. I was surprised as she unlocked the shackles that restricted my movement… I stood up and stared at her. "Weiss…"

Before I can say anything else, she gave me a hug. "It has been my fault from the start, but that doesn't mean it was my intention to do this to you all…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This was all my father's doing… he made me do all of these things to you, Yang, and Ruby. I never meant to hurt anyone… I was just a pawn in all of this."

"Did you tell Ruby about this?" Weiss nods but I still have another question. "I know what you did can't be undone but can't you just disobey his orders?"

A single tear formed on her right eye. "I did that… I regretted that decision."

"Why?"

She turned around and took off her upper clothing, which made me jump back in horror. Weiss noticed and turned around to face me again. "It's not like that Blake… I wouldn't do such a thing." I was afraid that she was going to do something inappropriate but I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions that quickly. Weiss turned back around and continued from where she left off until the only thing on her was her white bra. My eyes widened in horror at her pale back, scars and bruises, even lacerations that have yet to be healed are covered in bandages and there are some wounds that looked like they have been made recently. "Doing anything that my father thinks is wrong gives me something excruciatingly painful in return… he has me on leash is what some people would say."

I softly laid a finger on one of wounds and it made her whimper. "Sorry about that." I said, not meaning to hurt her.

"It's okay." She stared at the cell door. "You have to get going… my father might know that I set you free, I disabled the cameras for you."

Before I went, I gave her a hug and asked. "Where is Yang and Ruby?"

"If you turn right when you exit the cell, you'll find their cells quickly." Weiss said, her expression emotionless now. Before I went out the room she stopped me. "And Blake…"

I turned around and looked at her. "Yes?"

She threw me a pair of keys which may be for the cells. "Make sure you lock me in… I just want to be in here alone before my father hurts me again."

"Why don't you come with us?" I asked, shocked at her request.

"I don't think Yang will ever believe me… can you tell Ruby something for me?" Weiss asked.

"Sure Weiss… what is it?"

"Tell her to don't let my father recapture you… I saw the records of her experiments and saw that she is almost complete."

"Is that bad?" I asked, worry present in my voice.

"Yes… it is. That means he may have gave her a pathogen that will kill her slowly and my father has the only antidote for it."

My eyes widened and tears began to drip onto the floor. "H-how long does she have to live?"

"A week… I'm sorry Blake."

"Why would he want to kill his test subject?!" I exclaimed. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"It's because he began to copy parts of her DNA that made the experiment successful so he can implant them in his future subjects, if you don't get her out of here before he finishes, then he can make the pathogen kill her instantly." Weiss said, and then she pushed me out the door and closed it. "Now go! Before it's too late, if I can, I'll try to bring the antidote but if I don't bring it in three days and she begins to become worse, then you have no choice but to get it yourself."

I nod and locked the door since she did request me to do it. I dashed through the hallways until I turned the corner and noticed a lot of cells. "Ruby, Yang?" I called out softly, hoping they can hear me.

Then I heard a familiar voice. "Blake?" It was the red-headed girl herself.

"Where are you Ruby?" I saw a hand go through the cell bars and it waved at me. I ran towards it and stared at her in shock, I thought she looked okay but I was dead wrong, parts of her combat attire were ripped and a few lacerations in some places, she even had a small burn mark on her left cheek. "Let me get you out." I said and brought out the pair of keys Weiss gave me. I unlocked the door and opened it, and then Ruby jumped into my arms.

"It was scary… I don't ever want to be here again." she said and buried her head in my chest. I caressed her hair gently and my worry became sadness. _I'm going to have to tell her… I can't keep a secret that's life-threatening. _I thought and slowly pulled myself away from her. "What's wrong Blake?"

I kept the tears from pouring and explained to her what Weiss told me. "You only have a week to live Ruby unless she can get the antidote herself… or if there is no other option, I have to get it."

Ruby stared at me, she know's that I don't lie and buried her head once again in my chest. "I don't want to die Blake." she said.

I wrapped my arms around her and tightened the embrace. "I won't let that happen Ruby… you're not going to die."

* * *

**I was going to make it longer but I just said "forget it," and stopped here… so another chapter will come out tomorrow… in the meantime, stay classy…. **


	23. Chapter 23: Take Care

After a while of being in the embrace I made with Ruby, I pulled away and noticed someone behind her… she looked familiar, brown hair, brown eyes and the look of her age. "Aren't you the person that checked Ruby out at the infirmary?" I asked.

She nods. "The name's Serah Baker, nice to meet you." she said. I smiled and realized something else.

"Where's Yang, I thought she would be in here with you two?"

Ruby shrugged. "She's probably up ahead, we gotta get moving like right now." I forgot about the time we had before it'll be nearly impossible to escape. In an instant, we took off, running as fast as we could, before long, we stopped at a cell. "This one is her cell." I looked through the cell. Unconscious bodies of guards were lying on the ground and in the middle of it, a very angry Yang was standing there, no bruises or marks at all.

"Thinking they can just take me…" Yang muttered and turned around in our direction. "Took you guys long enough… I'm guessing Weiss helped you guys out."

My jaw dropped to the ground. "H-how did you know she gave me the keys?" I asked.

Yang smiled. "Lucky guess… she did walk through here and we talked a bit." the blonde haired girl looked behind Ruby at Serah. "And who's your lady friend behind you Ruby?"

Before Ruby could open her mouth to speak, I stopped her. "We'll tell you later, in the meantime, we gotta go." I was thankful that Yang did not pout or do anything childish after saying that since a feeling of worry struck me and anything like that would make me snap. I unlocked the door and Yang walked out, then we continued our sprint out of here. As soon as we took a left, I knew where I was going so I took the lead and traced our steps back to where Yang and I were before meeting up with everyone else. "The stairs are here." I said.

Before the four of us went up, Yang asked. "What about our weapons?"

I froze. "I did not think of that Yang." I said.

She smiled evilly and then I realized that she did that on purpose so I can look like an idiot since no one said anything about them. "Well everyone, follow me." _One day Yang Xiao Long… I'll get my revenge. _I thought and followed behind the others. As Yang led the way, I wondered how we were going to be able to retrace our steps back to the exit since she was taking a lot of turns. "While I was being taken to an empty cell, I noticed that there was a room that had people's personal stuff so I'm guessing they put it in there." the blonde said and slowed her sprint down to a walk.

"Um… Yang, there are a lot of doors so how can you be sure-" I stopped talking as Yang walked over to a certain door and pointed at it. There was a sign that read '_Confiscated Goods'_ on the door which made me face palm. _She is seriously making me look dumb. _I thought and gave her a glare. "Well isn't that convenient." I said and sighed.

Yang tried to twist the door knob but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it… locked." This is the part where I step in as I walked over to the door and pulled out two pins from my pocket. I placed both ends of them on the lock and began working my magic. "Blake… you pick locks?!" Yang exclaimed.

I nod. "Remember what I said about being in the White Fang… I had to learn this but I never thought it would come in much use when I left the group." I said but quiet enough so Serah couldn't hear… she seemed nice but I don't want to start telling people my secrets when I barely met them and I wouldn't anyways unless I had to force myself to in certain situations. I heard a click and stood up while putting the pins back in my pockets. I twisted the door knob and pushed it, I heard a sigh from Yang which made me smile. _You may make me look like an idiot but I'm actually one hell of a genius. _I thought and chuckled quietly.

The room was silent and it gave me an ominous feel but I pressed on. "Man, sure is dark in here." Ruby said quietly. Well, they think it's dark but thanks to my faunus heritage, I have night vision and I can see everything in the room. But I regret having this gift as I saw many weapons but that was not the thing why I regret having it… there was many personal things like pictures of family and friends, there were even pictures of married couples on some of them and it made me hold back tears.

I didn't want Ruby or the others to see them. "You guys stay outside…" I said without even realizing it.

Everyone was confused. "Why Blake?" Serah asked.

I turned around to all of them. "Just wait outside the room, I'll get our things." No one else dared to object so they turned around and walked out of the room. After they left, I made no hesitation to search for our weapons.

* * *

Crescent Rose, Ember Celica, but there was no sign of Gambol Shroud. _Where could it be? _I thought.

I jumped as I heard a voice behind me. "I think you're in the wrong place."

I turned around and saw him. "Mr. Schnee?" I called out.

"Just call me Dan… I really hate being called Mr. Schnee all the time… it gets annoying."

"What do you want?" I asked. For some reason, I can't believe no one outside the room has heard us talking.

"Are you looking for this?" He lifted his right arm and waved a familiar object at me… it was Gambol Shroud. The man tossed at me while sprinting and I caught it but he was already on me as he landed a fist on my right cheek hard. _How does he know where I am, he's not a faunus? _I thought. "You know… being a scientist and all makes me have all these opportunities of getting things I can't get as a human." I forgot, he's a scientist… he may have found a way to give himself night vision. I hit the ground with a thump and Dan grabbed me by my neck and picked me up, lifting me off the ground, my two feet dangling in the air.

I felt his hold constrict, he was strangling me. "Get… off… of me you asshole." I said, gasping for air while I tried to loosen his grab with my hands. I kicked him with my legs but he didn't budge.

"Just give up Blake." he said and chuckled evilly. I was nearing the end, my vision was blurring slowly, I began to feel numb and I realized that my hands fell off of him and were now hanging in the air. Then I fell and hit the ground in shock. _What just happened? _I looked up at Weiss's father and noticed that he turned around at someone familiar. _Damn it, my vision's still clearing up. _I could barely see who he was facing but I know it's someone.

The only thing that could help me was my hearing and that helped me know that Dan Schnee was pissed. "You bitch!" He yelled and the sounds of metals colliding were heard. I could hear a female groaning in pain. My vision was back to normal and I saw a woman falling to the ground, that woman was Serah herself. Then I heard the door open and Ruby and Yang rushed in, wondering what was going on. Weiss's father disappeared, leaving behind snowflakes. The light from the outside of the hall was brighter than before, it brightened up the room for the red and blonde haired girls' for them to see Serah on the ground… bleeding. The three of us rushed over to her, we thought we could get her treated but she was already losing too much blood.

"H-how did you know I was in trouble?" I asked, wanting to know the answer to that question before she died.

She pulled a vial of a strange liquid from her pocket and drank it all in one go, then all of a sudden, fox ears and a brown tail that had a white tip appeared. "I'm a faunus… before working at Beacon, I used to be a researcher and a scientist... but everyone that I worked with hated me because they were human and I was a faunus... so I came up with a liquid that can give you invisibility on parts of you that were from your faunus heritage… except night vision of course." I never thought such a thing would be possible, but I just saw it in front of me.

I untied my bow and showed her my cat ears. "I'm a faunus too."

She smiled. "That's good to hear." I told her my story of being a faunus since this is my last chance to tell her, and I'm amazed that she's still hanging on despite how long it is. "That's a horrible past."

"Yeah… but now I have friends that don't care that I'm a faunus and I'm thankful for that." I looked Ruby and Yang and they smiled.

"I wish I had friends like that."

"C'mon Serah… you think I didn't know you were a faunus?" Ruby asked which surprised me.

"How did you-"

"I stayed up one night since I couldn't sleep, then I felt something furry on top of my head so I looked up and saw your brown tail."

Serah laughed softly but she coughed a bit of blood. I barely realized that the blood pool was already staining my legs but I didn't care. "Blake… can you do me... a favor?"

"What is it?" I asked.

She weakly pulled out an envelope and gave it to me. "I want you… to give this to… my mother… tell her about what happened… to me… she needs to know…" Before she can finish her sentence, she closed her eyes and let out her last breath. Serah Baker is dead.

I heard Ruby crying while Yang comforted her. "She was a great friend… we would talk while we were in the cell." While they were doing that, I looked around until I found a blanket and went back to Serah's body. I placed the blanket on face to cover it and then I stood back up.

"We have to go." I said to the others, not even daring to make eye contact with them… I was fighting back tears. Ruby and Yang stood up and walked out of the room. Before I closed the door, I gave myself one last good look at someone I wished I knew before all of this happened. Then I said softly. "Take care… friend."

* * *

**So… it was actually hard for me to write this… Another chapter might come out tomorrow, in the meantime… I can't even say "Stay classy," because of this so… take care… **


	24. Chapter 24: Escape

**Here I am with another chapter… I finished a practice test and then tomorrow I'm taking a real state test so yippee and all that stuff so… here is Chapter 24….**

* * *

After Serah died, we didn't stop running until we were back upstairs. Everyone was in no mood to talk… it was absolute silence. As we slowly walked through the hallways cautiously with our weapons at the ready, Ruby stopped suddenly and began to groan in pain. "Ruby, a-are you okay?!" I asked with a worried tone.

She stood up and replied. "Y-yeah… I'm alright… let's just keep going." We walked a couple of more steps and as soon as I turned around to see how Yang was doing, I heard the red-haired scream. I turned back to Ruby and all I saw was her falling to the ground, then I realized something that I have forgotten about when we escaped the prison… we all still had the collars around our necks. She grabbed the collar and tried to break it by forcing it in half, but it didn't budge. "Blake! Make it stop!" Ruby yelled, forgetting about where we are.

"Yang, you got my back?" I asked.

She nods and activates her Ember Celica's. "Yeah, just focus on getting that thing off of her."

I took a quick look at her neck but the collar wasn't there. _I wonder how she got rid of it?_ I thought but there is no time to think, I have to get Ruby's collar off. _Think Blake! She can probably cause too many guards to surround us… I have to get it off quick, but how… oh wait! _I pulled out the ring of keys' Weiss gave me and picked a key to use, I noticed that there was a key hole on her collar so there could be a key from it that can unlock it. I wished that I can pick the lock but it looks like it was specially made for a certain key type I've never seen before. It was a triangular keyhole that was small and if it weren't for the size, I would have noticed it but it was seriously small.

I quickly took a look at a key and if it didn't match it, I would instantly take a look at another key but so far in the many keys that were there, none of them matched. "Blake! Please!" Ruby screamed in agony, the pain was getting to her quickly. _Just hang in there Ruby… I won't let this be your end. _I checked faster than ever, then after seven or eight keys, I found one that was familiar with the keyhole and tried to use it. It fit and made a 'click' sound, I took it out and saw the collar split in half, Ruby was free. I widened the gap it made and helped Ruby up, surely the pain had made her numb, after all, I did take a few minutes with trying to help her. She stumbled and fell into my arms. "Thank you Blake." she said softly and let out a sigh of relief.

I turned my head to Yang, she was still keeping watch but I need her right now. "Yang."

The blonde heard me and turned around. "Yeah Blake?"

"I need you to get this collar off of me." I pointed at the black collar on my neck.

"With what, I don't have anything to-" I lifted up the key that I used and gave it to her. She nods and proceeded to unlocking it. After that, another collar fell to the floor, now that takes one thing off of our worry list.

I looked down at Ruby, who was now quietly sobbing in my chest. "Ruby, can you stand now?"

Her silver eyes gazed at me and she pulled away as she tried to stand. "Yeah… I can." It looked like she had no problem so I didn't ask again. "Let's get going… no more stopping and we have to get back to Beacon before it gets-"

Before I can finish, I heard someone shout behind us. "Hey! It's them! Get 'em!" I took a quick peek behind me to see that there were a lot guards behind us, and they were getting close.

"RUN!" I shouted and we all made haste towards the entrance of the Schnee Manor with everyone behind me while I led the way. _At least I know where I'm going or else our odds of ever making it out of here alive would have been slim. _I thought.

* * *

**Weiss**

"WEISS! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" My father shouted. He found out where I was and now he's demanding me to do something that I can't.

"I can't get out of here father! It's locked and I don't have the keys!"

He stopped shouting for a moment and glared at me coldly. "You gave them the keys didn't you?"

"Wha-"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME, YOU HELPED BLAKE AND HER FRIENDS, INCLUDING MY TEST SUBJECT, ESCAPE!" My father took a few steps back. "Well… I don't even need keys anyway."

"No…" He began to laugh hysterically like a psycho and he began to transform into the monster he always wanted to be… a beowolf that had white fur but the eyes were still crimson and the fangs blood red. He slowly walked towards the door and ripped it off. "Get away from me!" I shouted and stepped back towards the wall.

"You useless little girl I call my 'daughter'... after all I've done for you and yet you treat me as a monster." He walked towards me slowly, a grin beginning to form on his face.

I ran to the right as he slashed his claw towards where I was, leaving claw marks on the wall. "You deserved to be treated as a monster… you killed mother… you ruined my life-"

"SHUT UP!" I didn't realize he was about to hit me until I was too late, his paw was balled up as he landed a punch on my chest. If he was a human, it would have left a bruise, but since he was a beowolf, his blow was so powerful that it made me fly out of the room and hit a wall with my back, causing me to have some of my ribs broken. The pain was great but it didn't stop me as I ran through the corridor that I told Blake to use. _Maybe I can catch up to them… I can leave with them. _I thought… I regret saying no to her offer but that meant that I wouldn't have been able to get a chance of getting the antidote for Ruby. _I have to get the antidote no matter what. _My father was chasing me but thanks to my glyphs, I'm able to go faster than him, a few moments later, he lost sight of me. "Where are you Weiss… daddy has a little present for you…" He was going insane as I know it.

I turned left and ran into his office, searching quickly for the antidote. "Damn… where could it be?" I asked myself quietly. Something intrigued me when I walked in so it could be something that can help me with the problem I'm dealing with. I walked over to a table with blood samples. _What are these for? _I thought. Examining each small, cylindrical glass case of blood until one of them made my eyes widen. _Why is there a sample of my blood here? _I thought and examined it more thoroughly than the others. A note was attached to it; this must be note's on it.

* * *

_August 24th, apparently this came to shock me… my daughter's blood is the cure for the pathogen that I made. I have to make sure that nothing can defeat it and I need to do it quickly before she even realizes it, this is a mechanical pathogen I codenamed as "Tegra" that I made sure had no cure for, maybe I can find a way to prevent her blood from destroying it… eh, no matter, even if she does manage to know, I can just speed up the process of the pathogen so it could kill off its subject in just hours… they'll be dead before she can even save them… _

_ Daniel Schnee_

* * *

I was the cure to the pathogen all along. He made sure that I never knew about it but now it makes me angry. "I gotta get to Ruby." I said and ran out of the office. Surprisingly, my father was nowhere around here so I just ran as fast as I could, using my glyphs in the process, to get out of here. As soon as I got to the entrance of my home, I was shocked to see what it has become. There were bullet holes everywhere, blood stained most of the walls, and the worst thing was the amounts of dead bodies that were there. They were all scattered around the room, it was a truly gruesome sight in my own opinion. My chest was still burning, I had these broken ribs long enough, I got to get to Ruby now.

* * *

Little did Weiss know that her father was behind her, but he didn't try to stop her from leaving, instead he let her run out of their home. "Try to run Weiss… you won't be fast enough to save Ruby now." he said and pulled out a mobile phone.

A voice was heard. "What is Dan?"

"I need you to speed up the process of the pathogen's killing on subject RR-0964." he said, no emotion whatsoever in his voice.

"Isn't that the subject that was successful in the tests? Why do you-"

Daniel Schnee pulled the phone from his ear and moved it close to his mouth, and then his voice boomed in the room. "Damn it Mark! I don't need your questioning bullshit! I want this done and NOW!" Then he placed the phone's small speaker next to his ear.

"As you wish sir… how long do you want the subject to live?" The man known as Mark asked.

"Why don't you give her an hour of living left…?"

"Okay… its done sir but can I ask something?"

"What is it?" Daniel asked and sighed in annoyance.

"Is there a reason behind this demand?" Mark asked nervousness present.

Daniel Schnee chuckled. "I just need to give my daughter a little lesson… you know how she is and all that stuff."

Mark chuckled. "Alright then Dan… glad to see you trying to shape up your family for the good of this project."

"I couldn't agree more… I'll talk to you later." Mr. Schnee hung up and put the cell phone back into his pocket. "This is what you get for messing with your father Weiss." He said softly and went back to his lab downstairs…

* * *

**There's a chapter for you and this is the first time I've ever a third person POV so I'm kind of nervous on that part… shit's getting real everyone and I won't be able to make a chapter tomorrow since I have a real test that I have to do… in the meantime… Stay Classy! :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Blood Transfusion

**Hey everyone... I... Just forget it, here is Chapter 25… also, I never said this since I began writing, but I bend some rules of reality and write things that would be a bit "outside the box" but that does have it's advantages…**

* * *

**Blake**

Yang, Ruby and I ran as fast as we could through the Emerald Forest towards the direction where Beacon was at. Through the forest was the best and most possible route to take since you could get to the Schnee Manor quickly. As we were running, I heard a groan and someone falling to the ground. I turned around to see that it was Ruby. _No, don't tell me that the pathogen is already killing her. _I thought in horror and ran to her side. "Ruby! Are you okay?!" I exclaimed... I was beginning to panic as I saw my girlfriend in the worst condition I have ever seen. She was lying on her side, her skin was the color of a ghost and she had a look of being tired no... It was a look that made me think that she was getting ready to die.

"Blake... I can't... move." Ruby said weakly.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled and ran to the opposite side of her body, checking her for any wounds. "You didn't get hurt while we were running-"

I interrupted her before she can finish. "She's dying... Weiss's father gave her a pathogen that can kill people... that's why she's like this."

Yang looked down at Ruby, tears forming in her eyes. "You're not going to die on me sis... your big sister Yang will never let that happen."

"Thanks Yang."

I looked around just in case there was Grimm walking around. "I can see Beacon up ahead… let's head to the infirmary and wait for Weiss so she can-"

Yang stopped me and I can tell by the color of her eyes that she was angry. "Why are we waiting for Weiss, She tried to-"

"I guess she didn't tell you her story while you guys talked… you even guessed she helped us out!"

"So, it doesn't matter that she helped you out, it could be a trick so she can just kill you herself!"

"It does matter! If she didn't help me, then we would have been down there for a while and Ruby wouldn't even be alive!"

She walked closer to be right at my face. "You don't get to decide if Ruby would have lived or not-"

"Damn it Yang!" I calmed down for a second and I lowered the volume of my voice. "Let me tell you her story… then you'll understand why I'm defending her."

She noticed my tone and calmed down also. "Fine… let's continue on while you're telling the story."

As we were walking to Beacon, I told the true story of Weiss Schnee and as I talked about the bitter and bad parts, Yang's expression darkened. "That's why I trust her now… it was all an act Weiss's father forced her to do."

She looked down for a second and she spoke softly. "I never thought she had such a past… I thought it was being a spoiled brat the whole time while the White Fang tried to take down her company."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well when she comes with the antidote, make sure you apologize… she thinks we're her only family now and I don't want her to end up being alone after all of this." Yang gave me a nod and it became silent the rest of the time.

The trees cleared up, Beacon was in front of us now. I went into a full sprint while she went ahead of me. We were both desperate to get Ruby in a bed until Weiss arrives and now I hope she will since every minute that passes by can affect Ruby horribly. I heard my red-haired girlfriend whimper on every step we take and it made me worried. _Just hang on Ruby… for me. _I thought and managed to fight back tears that were begging to be shed.

"Hang on Ruby; we'll get you better in no time." Yang said and gave her a smile but I saw that she was trying hard to stay positive and was struggling to keep her smile. I wanted to keep myself straight and calm but I was beginning to fall apart just by looking at Ruby... will I lose her? Ruby was ghostly pale now and she couldn't even do anything at all, hell, she can't even lift her arms up.

* * *

I barged through the double doors for Yang and went to one of the nearest doctors that were there. "This girl needs medical attention and NOW!" I exclaimed; the doctor nods and gestured Yang and I to follow him. We hurried through the halls until he opened one of the patient rooms for us. Yang rushed in and set Ruby down on the bed.

"What's the problem Ms. Belladonna?" The doctor asked, he knew my name and I'm thankful for that since I didn't feel like giving introductions.

"She has been injected with a dose of an extremely dangerous pathogen and it has been destroying her cells until now."

The doctor gave us a saddened look. "You do know that this pathogen you speak of is incurable?" He asked. I wanted to ask how knew about it but I assumed that there were cases of it already in the past.

I nod. "I know someone who has the cure for it and she should be coming sometime soon."

His expression brightened. "Really, we have been looking for a cure and so far we have had no progress... you and whoever is bringing the cure are saving so many lives and it may bring an end to the pathogen."

"That's a great relief but she needs to get here quickly before my girlfriend dies." I looked at Ruby... she's giving it her all now to stay alive. Before the doctor left the room, I grabbed his arm and asked how long she had. His expression darkened.

"If your friend with the cure doesn't get here in five minutes… then it'll be death for the girl." He said, my grab loosened and then he left the room, leaving me and Yang alone with a dying Ruby.

I was frozen… staring at the door that had just closed until I heard a weak voice filled with pain call me. "Blake…"

I turned around and walked over to Ruby's bed. She had a look of pain; Yang had covered her with a blanket but up to her upper chest to give her warmth. "Ruby…" I managed to say… now I was truly broken. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

"What… are you… sorry for, Blake?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you… if I just got you out earlier, then you wouldn't be here." She tried to lift up her hand to place it on my cheek but it fell back down despite how hard she was trying. "Don't use all of your strength… please."

Ruby stopped trying and began to tear up. "I don't want to die… I don't want to…" she said.

"Weiss is our only hope now Ruby… for now stay strong… for all of us… for me."

"I'll try… if I don't… make it Blake… always remember this… I love you and I will remember the memories we made." Her silver eyes closed suddenly which made me begin to panic but I realized that she was still breathing… she's hanging by a thread now.

The door slams open and two people walked in quickly. One of them was Weiss, who was limping for some unknown reason, and the other was a nurse that was pushing a small cart towards the right side of Ruby's bed. "Is she still alive?" she asked, noticing that her eyes were closed.

"She doesn't have much time left… do you have the antidote?"

Weiss looked down, as if she was lost in thought for a few seconds, then she looked back up at me and said. "I'm the antidote… there was a note in my father's lab saying that my blood is the only cure to killing the pathogen inside anyone, even Ruby."

"Then give her some of your blood."

"I know but I need to know what her blood type is."

Yang sat up from a chair that was next to Ruby's left and answered her question. "Her blood type is O so it doesn't matter what type you are."

Weiss nods and goes to the nurse, she said to the nurse that a little bit of her blood could work so they only got a specific amount of her blood and stored it into a small blood bag. "Okay, I need to place an IV on Ms. Rose… then let the saline bag run through the tubing first." the nurse said and did those tasks quickly. The blood from Weiss traveled through the tubing slowly in case Ruby reacts to it. The nurse opened the clamp that was close to the end of the tube and the blood went through… so far Ruby has not reacted to it.

"Thank god you got here in time Weiss." I said and smiled. We waited until the blood bag was empty, then the nurse helped the white-haired girl with the tubing and needles. While they were doing that, I watched Ruby for any good signs, and then I noticed her skin color was going back to normal and her pained look faded away, she was sleeping peacefully now.

Yang walked over to Weiss and said to her in a saddened tone. "I'm sorry for not trusting you Weiss… I thought you were trying to make things worse and that you wanted to kill the three of us."

They both stared at each other for a moment, no one saying anything until the white-haired girl broke the silence. "It's okay Yang… I never meant to hurt any of you but it was my father's-"

The blonde put her in a hug before she can finish, I saw her blush by the contact. "You don't need to explain… I'm just glad you're okay. You're a part of our family now."

Weiss buried her face in Yang's shoulder and cried tears of joy. "Thank you…"

* * *

**I think something is going on between Yang and Weiss but it's a possibility… what could it be… I'm not giving you guys the answer, that's for you guys to guess. xD**

** I also researched stuff on blood transfusions and I did bend some steps of the procedure but I'm still satisfied with how it went… I don't do much research unless it's totally necessary… **


	26. Chapter 26: Defender

**I already know some people guessed right on what's going on between Weiss and Yang and I did see a interesting guess or assumption if you want to get smart… here is Chapter 26 and remember to leave a review on the story so far because that really helps…**

* * *

**Yang**

The three of us sat around my little sister's bed, waiting for her to wake up and give us a smile. I was so relieved that Weiss had gotten here in time, I thought I was going to lose Ruby… all those things I said when I apologized to the ice princess was true, every word had meaning, they weren't dull or strained at all. There is one thing I'm relieved for, we're all here as a family… taking care of our own and since Ruby and I had to live alone, we never had a chance to be part of a family.

So many thoughts fly around my mind but then one thought struck me. _We've got to tell Ozpin about this. _I thought. Right on cue, Blake asked who will accompany her to Ozpin's office. I decided to give her a break and said. "Stay here with Ruby Blake, Weiss and I will go." Weiss gave me a look of confusion. "Well you should tell the professor your story so that your name will be clear." She nod and got up out of her seat. I pulled open the door and walked out the room. For some reason as Weiss and I walked down the halls in the direction of Ozpin's office, I felt strange to be walking with her, she was involved in all of this and I hated her for something she was forced to do but now we're friends again… well I can say friends.

"Is there another reason why you wanted me to tag along?" Weiss asked suddenly, making me jump a bit.

"Well… there is one particular reason why." I replied.

"What is it?"

I began to get nervous. "Well, um… you see-"

Before I could stall any longer, since I actually didn't have another reason, a voice called Weiss and I thanked that person for doing that. When I got a good look at who it was, I cursed myself for thanking him. It was Cardin. "Hello ice princess, at your service." he said in an awful British accent, trying to mock Weiss's status.

"What is it Cardin?" The white-haired girl asked and gave him a death glare.

"I heard about you hanging out with Ruby… the friendly beowolf, got anything to say about that?"

How did he know about Ruby and her transformation powers? "I do not know what you are talking about." Weiss said in a cold voice, yep, that's her voice when she acts like a _professional _at home… that's my thought, not hers.

"I think you do since I saw you talking to her just now… why hang out with such idiots when you can hang out with me-"

I turned around to look outside for a second while they were talking since I thought I saw something out of the ordinary, and then I heard a slap which made me look back. Weiss had enough of his assumptions. "They are not idiots!" She yelled. Cardin held his cheek for a second, and then he burst with rage and punched Weiss in the face, causing her to fall to the ground. I gazed at her for a second, realizing what he had just done, then I faced him, my eyes going crimson, he had yet to notice.

"That's what you get when you do that." Cardin hissed and what he did next put me over the edge of rage. He bent down and spat on her face.

I grabbed him and punched him twice in the face, breaking his nose in the process since all of my strength was increased by my rage. "No one and I mean NO ONE! HURT'S HER!" I shouted and activated Ember Celica. I pushed him away and swung my right fist right into his chest. Normally for anyone who was not me would have thought of that as a mistake since Cardin wears armor, but this wasn't someone else and I was angry for what he did to Weiss. As I landed my fist onto his chest plate, I fired a gravity shell, and then he went flying straight through a wall and into someone's dorm room. "No one…" I said quietly and de-activated my weapons.

Behind me, I heard Weiss crying, it was just sobs but I knew that what happened just now hurt her more mentally than physically. She said my name quietly but I heard it and picked her up. Ozpin can wait, but right now I have to take care of Weiss, I saw a bathroom nearby and entered it with Weiss in my hands. No one was there, it was one of those bathrooms that looked shiny and fancy for any rich person but I tried not to think much about how awesome it looks compared to the one Ruby and I used to go to when we were kids. I grabbed a stool and set it down in front of a full body mirror, then I placed Weiss on it. One thing I needed was to get the saliva off of her face so I grabbed a towel and went to work. She was still sobbing but I tried not to mind as I got the spit off her face… man did she look pretty without it. What am I doing?! Me… with her?! There is no way that can be possible.

I put all those thoughts to the back of my head and picked up a wet towel, it was cold since Weiss didn't actually mind the cold as much as everyone else. Before I could begin, I was caught off guard by her voice that I almost dropped the towel. "Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Why did you defend me?"

I was beginning to get nervous again, I didn't know what to say to that but I didn't want to be dishonest… I'll just tell her part of the truth. "Well… he did hit you and spit on your face which made me get angry so I beat him up." Okay, that was a lie and judging by how she is glaring at me, she didn't believe it.

"Tell me the truth." There is no turning back, I brushed the wet towel on parts of her face so the smell of the spit can go away but I was thinking that it wouldn't work so I tried the best I can to get her back to normal. I put down the towel and stared at her for a few seconds, not knowing what to say until she asked something that made me panic. "Do you like me?"

I turned my head around so she wouldn't see the blush that formed on my face. "Weiss… isn't that… well isn't that straightforward?" I asked.

I felt her hands grab my head and she turned it back to face her. "It's okay." she said softly, no anger or a certain coldness in her voice at all. "Tell me."

Violet eyes were gazing at sea blue, and then I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers… I was thinking that she was going to freak out and try to pull away, but I felt her returning the kiss. Now I know my feelings for her… I'm in love with Weiss Schnee…

* * *

**I think I did a shitty job of hooking up the freezerburn pairing but hey, there you go… Freezerburn and Black Rose, I never thought I would do those pairings… but here I am with those two pairings in a story… thank you guys for giving me a shot on this, everyone of y'all is awesome… **


	27. Chapter 27: Wake up

**So here I am, typing another chapter for this story... thank you all for making this story, the best story I ever made, in just a few months, it's almost more than the total view count for my first story Red like Roses... Here is Chapter 27 and enjoy, remember to leave a review… it seriously helps me out…**

* * *

**Blake**

I sat beside Ruby's bed, waiting for any sign of her waking up. "C'mon Ruby… please wake up, I want to see you smile again." I said softly, thinking that she can hear it. After a while, I decided to do what I used to do best before being Ruby's girlfriend, read. Looking around, I realized that there was no book to be found. _Just my luck. _I thought and groaned. Wait… there is one other thing that I'm also good at. I took out a sketchbook and a pencil and began drawing. I may not be able to read but now I can give something that Ruby will cherish.

A few papers crumbled up on the floor later and I finally drew it perfectly. _This is perfect; I can't wait for her to see it. _I thought happily and gazed at Ruby. She's sleeping so peacefully, I leaned over her and began to stroke her hair gently; I never thought we spend most of our time in the infirmary. The only other time that we spent romantically before all of this was that forest I took her to, the Blooming Forest. Now that I think about it, memories of me as a kid had to do with that forest. My mother took me there one day and I saw how beautiful it was as the flowers bloomed and the cute wildlife roamed around… she would take me there whenever I was sad but then she died. I had to fend for myself but I couldn't do that as much… before I could think of anything else from my past, I heard Ruby getting up from her bed.

"Blake..." she said in a soft, tired voice and continued. "Where am I?"

"We're in the infirmary; Weiss got here in time and cured you." I replied and gave her a warming embrace. "You were so close to being dead… I was so worried for you; I didn't want to lose you."

Ruby pulled away slowly and gave me a smile. "Don't be worried anymore; I'm here now…" my red-haired girlfriend looked around the room. "Where's Yang… and Weiss?"

"They went to go tell Ozpin what happened and to confirm that we returned… we can go back to our lives as huntresses and-"

Ruby shook her head. "We can't do that yet." she said, her voice was shaky now.

"Why do you say that?"

"He'll know that I survived, and then he's going to come for me… I still feel weak; I need to get my strength back." She activated her aura, a faint red glow surrounded her but she couldn't keep it on for long, it flickered until there was nothing and Ruby began to breathe heavily.

"Don't do that Ruby, I know that's supposed to help you but remember, you're weak at the moment, rest some more, then-"

"I don't have much time Blake!" she exclaimed, I was shocked. The red-haired girl tilted her head down and said softly. "Sorry."  
"I know you're worried, I know you don't want to be in here for long, vulnerable and weak, but I'm here for you and I'll make sure that you'll be protected. I promise." I forgot that I made something for Ruby. _I should give it to her now. _I thought and pulled out the drawing. "Here, I made this for you while you were resting." She slowly sat up and accepted my drawing with a small smile.

"Blake… this is so cute." she said in awe and placed her hand on her head. "I wish I had dog ears… that'll be awesome."

"It would look cute but you're too energetic already and making you dog will make that even worse." I laughed as Ruby pouted.

"Hey, I'm not hyper right now… I wish I wasn't though."  
I looked at the clock that was on the desk beside me to my right. _10:30 PM, better get to bed. _"Ruby, it's getting late, you need some rest."

"Aww… I want to stay up longer and talk with you more." Ruby whined.

"No can do, you want to get your strength back, and then you need to get some sleep."

She gave me a look of defeat. "Fine, I'll go to bed… in return, I want you to sing since I hear that you're a great singer."

"That's not happening Ruby." I said and laughed as I climbed onto the bed.

"Okay I seriously admit defeat, let's just sleep." she said. The lights turned off and the only source was a lamp shining next to me. I turned it off and found myself in Ruby's arms, she was already asleep. I kissed her forehead and said softly. "Goodnight Ruby." Then I closed my eyes, slumber taking over…

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I can't seem to write a lot now… I'll take a short break because I need to re-assert myself so I can actually concentrate on making the story great. I've been getting tired recently as I write so I need to actually sleep early and not late. In the meantime, take care everyone… **


	28. Chapter 28: Explaining Everything

**You guys are amazing for doing something that I thought wouldn't happen, I was checking out how many people read this story and I compared it to my very first story, Red like Roses, and thanks to you all, the view count surpassed it… this story right now is the best story I ever made and I can't thank you guys enough for doing that. I'll write my best for everyone for as long as I can write… here is Chapter 28**

* * *

**Yang**

I opened the door to Ozpin's office and entered with Weiss behind me. After our little confession in the bathroom, I was filled with joy until I forgot what I had to do. Professor Ozpin himself was doing the usual, looking through documents and other stuff that I could care less for, he noticed us enter and put what he was working on under his desk… or in a cabinet there I don't know. "I see you came back… and Miss Schnee is here with you also." he said.

"Professor, there are some things that we need to discuss, but Weiss needs to explain to you why she was a part of this." I said in the most professional voice that I can make.

"Okay then, Miss Schnee, if you can please explain why these events took place that had to involve Miss Ruby Rose?"

I turned around to see Weiss. "Are you sure you're okay, it has to be-"  
Weiss held up her hand, signaling me to stop talking. "I'll be fine Yang… but thank you for asking."

"Okay."

Weiss began to tell her story, none of us asking questions about it as she was talking. Hearing the story in more detail is depressing and I had to hold back my anger as she talked about how she was abused by her father. One thing I have in mind now, I want her father to live up to his crimes and put him away.

Weiss stopped talking for a while in mid-sentence, something was up and I knew it was that because she gave me a look of fear. "There is one thing I have to say that has to do with Yang's younger sister."

"Care to tell?" Professor Ozpin asked, his expression was still calm throughout the whole story to now.

"When I was seven years old, my father had kidnapped a little girl that was two years younger than me… her name was Ruby Rose." I was taken aback… Ruby? I don't even remember her being kidnapped in my life- wait a minute, now I remember. My mother, Ruby and I were coming home from school one night since Ruby had a singing recital and when we both turned around to see if my sister was still there, she was not there. The both of us were so worried that she might have gotten distracted and that she got lost so we had a few friends of mine and my mother's friends that were huntresses look around town for her. It was not until later that we found her unconscious somewhere; I forgot where it was though.

"So this was years ago when this happened?" Ozpin asked.

"Like I said, I was seven years old at the time… I still remember the day and I will dread over it for the rest of my life."

"What did your father do Miss Rose?"

Tears fell from her eyes but she continued. "He took her into a lab that he hid secretly under our home for so long… my mother and I were the only ones that knew about it. I had to help him with tests that he conducted with her. The pain that she had to take during that experiment… he told me that it was for the greater good but it was all a lie. I knew what he had done to people before and when I found out that Ruby was successful in the experiment… I set her free before my father could finish but what he did to her could not be undone. Ruby would have to live on with the ability to transform into a grimm… a beowolf specifically." I was shocked… I never thought that she had been in pain when we were younger but hearing this brought sadness. I looked at Weiss, she was staring at me with tears still falling from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Yang… I was forced to do all of this, I said it before already but I have to say it again, I never meant to hurt Ruby-"

I stopped her from saying anymore by placing her into a hug. I whispered into her ear while caressing her hair. "It's okay Weiss… I know who truly did it and it wasn't you, that's all that matters, I'll make sure to get the one that hurt every one of us."

"You don't understand Yang… my father can kill anyone that tries to kill him, it's impossible and I don't want to lose you because you tried." Every word from her told me that she meant it. She let out a groan and clutched her chest.

"Are you okay Weiss?" I asked.

"Maybe we should have stayed at the infirmary for a bit longer."

"Why?

"I forgot that my ribs are broken."

My mouth widened in awe. "You forgot that you broke your ribs, how is that even possible?!" I exclaimed.

"Just get me back to the infirmary please… it's starting to hurt a lot and I want to get the pain away already." I nod and gave her an offer of carrying her. "That would be nice." I picked her up and we walked out of Ozpin's office.

"We can finish later once Ruby has recovered!" Ozpin shouted as we walked out and never heard him do that, it seemed strange in my opinion.

As I ran through the halls with Weiss in my hands, she told me to stop in a worried voice like she forgot something. "We need to tell Ozpin about what had happened earlier!"

I was not going to delay her treatment any longer. "Not until we have you treated." I replied and kept on running.

"We have to, what will happen if-" I barged through the door of the building since I knew about a shortcut when I noticed there was a lot of students outside, glaring daggers at us. "Cardin told everyone." Weiss said. This is not going to end well…

* * *

**Finally, a chapter on time, thank you all once again for reading my stories, some of you may be newcomers but I recommend reading my other stories… I still can't believe that this story is the best now. Thank you all. I'm also going to have to take a break from writing since I'm at my cousins and may be there for the weekend so sorry for making the tenderness become crushed now. xD**


	29. Chapter 29: Mixed Feelings

**Forget what I said about not being able to update my story today, I'm back home and ready to write again so here is Chapter 29, also leave a review as always, there hasn't been much expressed opinions as of today…**

* * *

Cardin told everyone. In the small amount of time that we last bumped into him, he managed to tell almost the whole school about Ruby. Now Weiss and I are outside with an angry mob of students but no one was angry at Weiss… not her, everyone was directing their anger at me. A lot of them insulted me and even asked me why in the hell would I bring a Grimm to the school. All of this made me angry, it's like everyone lost their sense of humanity. My eyes changed colors to blood red and the flames appeared, illuminating my body. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU ALL?!" I exclaimed, my voice booming to the crowd, and then there was silence. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW SHE BECAME ONE!? DO YOU ALL EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN SHE WAS IN?! THAT SMALL BIT OF NEWS AND YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON SOMEONE THAT WAS SO HAPPY AND FRIENDLY!"

Everyone looked like they were ashamed of themselves and they should be. Whatever Cardin had told them; they took the bait and wanted to side with him… I can't even believe the fact that all of them believed him. Weiss pulled my sleeve slowly, I looked down and she raised herself to my ear. "Calm down Yang… I know you should be angry but don't fight anyone, it won't show that Ruby is innocent." She pulled herself from me, I knew that Weiss was right but Ruby's my sister and I have to protect her.

I looked back up at everyone and I began to hear apologies from them. Most of them were sorry for doing such a thing, I thought of it as strange since I didn't even explain why Ruby is who she is. As the apologies continued, the intercom turned on. "Every single student please go down to the arena for an assembly, and I expect everyone to be calm as they enter, any anger and there will be consequences… also, team CRDL, please come down to Headmaster Ozpin's office this instant!" I know that booming voice. It belonged to Professor Goodwitch, I think of her as Ozpin's assistant since she is with him all the time but who knows.

After that announcement was made, I wondered how Ozpin and Goodwitch knew it was Cardin that spread the news about my sister, and since she said his team also led to the thought that he also told his teammates about her. The crowd thinned until there was no one but Weiss and I that were there. We were both speechless, I began to walk towards the infirmary again, silence filled the air. There were still nurses and doctors inside, I walked over to one of them and told them that Weiss needs some treatment. "Can you place her in a room close to Ruby Rose's room please?" I asked, I rather have both of them close by so I can see how they are both doing.

The doctor shook his head and smiled. "The good thing is that broken ribs are not that hard to treat anymore, we all have our aura but some of us can heal those that are hurt without having them use medications or do surgeries." He placed a hand on Weiss's chest and a faint, light green glow emitted from him. Weiss let out a gasp of awe and told me to put her down, I did as she said and she stood up like she never had anything wrong in the first place.

"I feel so much better, thank you." Weiss said to the doctor, his response was a smile.

"I believe you have someone to meet?" he asked. Weiss and I made our way to Ruby's room and we both noticed that the lights were off. I opened the door slowly and entered, the sight was just so cute. Blake and Ruby were sleeping together, they were in an embrace.

"Black and Red huh… it blends so well." I said softly and chuckled.

"You've got to admit, they do look cute together." Weiss said.

"Yep, they do." I felt a hand grasp mine and noticed that she was holding my hand. "That's strange from the ice princess herself to do such a thing." I said in a joking voice.

"Oh shut up Yang, at least I did it first… that's strange from the blonde brawler herself to be second."

I got my hand out of her grasp and punched her shoulder lightly. "Very funny Weiss… we should let them be then if they're just sleeping, don't want to ruin the moment." We both exited the room and I closed the door softly so they wouldn't wake up.

* * *

A nurse was calling us down in the main lobby of the infirmary so we both walked back to the front. "Is there a problem ma'am?" Weiss asked.

The nurse had jet black hair and she had a height that was smaller than me but I tried not to mind. She shook her head. "We all heard about Miss Rose, we'll make sure that no one tries to hurt her." I joined the conversation by asking what she meant by that. "Professor Ozpin announced it just a moment ago, poor girl, we'll make sure she's treated right despite what she can turn into." Now, in the course of a couple minutes of explaining to Professor Ozpin about Weiss's past and Ruby, he announced it to the whole school. I felt a sense of relief since now everyone understands our situation but it makes me angry that he didn't ask for my permission.

"Thank you, it means a lot for both of us and Blake." I replied and smiled.

"You mean Miss Belladonna, of course, you're welcome." She looked up at a clock above the reception desk before turning her attention back to us again. "It would be a good time for you two to go back to your dorm, it's getting late." We both nod and thanked her once again before exiting the building. As we walked through the courtyard, students stared at us and even said some encouraging things like good luck and that I should be thankful Ruby has an awesome gift. I was happy that Ozpin had the idea of announcing it, which means my red-headed sister won't have to be worried about transforming in school. But there is a strange feeling that I'm having, like something could happen at any moment.

"Do you think it's a good idea for us to head back to the dorm?" I asked Weiss.

She shrugged. "I feel like it's not a good idea since I have a feeling that my father might show up at any minute." _That's almost the same feeling as the one I'm having right now. _I thought and sighed.

* * *

We entered our dorm and before I could lie down on my bed, Weiss grabbed my arm. "Can you please sleep with me; I don't want to be alone tonight?" Her expression told me that she really wants me to rest with her. I nod and lied down onto her bed. She buried her face into my chest… actually it was my bust but I didn't mind and fell asleep.

For some reason, everything felt intense. I know why Weiss wanted me to rest with her, it because even though she can stand up to her father at times, she's afraid of him abusing her… now a certain weight was put down on me. One that was close to my limit, the danger of him coming for all of us, Blake, Ruby and I don't even know what he's capable of… but I want to keep my head up high and hope for the best.

* * *

**Maybe another chapter today… possibly and now I want to get into that phase where I want to start making chapters quicker. I have an amazing idea that I have been thinking about for two months and this story is yet to be finished… I hope to finish this story by May… I hope. **


	30. Chapter 30: Support

**I was thinking that it would go like a chapter or two above the amount of chapters my story Death From Above has, but I am mistaken and it's not even the end of the story yet. Here is a gift from me to you all, here is Chapter 30…**

* * *

I closed my lilac eyes but I couldn't sleep. After what Weiss had said and my thoughts about her father, my guard is up fully and it made me too energetic to fall asleep. Weiss was in a deep sleep however, she pulled away when she was asleep which made me chuckle a bit but my guard was up again in an instant. I don't know why I have myself prepared for anything, it was either because I wanted to protect Weiss or I am too afraid to die in my sleep. I could put on a cocky grin and say everything will be okay but I'm afraid of dying to be honest.

I jumped in surprise when I heard a voice that wasn't from Weiss. "Aren't you just terrified?"

I sprang from her bed and looked around, my Ember Celicas' already activated. "Where are you?!" I exclaimed, not even caring about the volume of my voice.

Something tapped my shoulder from behind, but as I turned around, nothing was there. "I know you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid of you." I hissed, but the voice's reply was a chuckle.

"Lying will get you nowhere Miss Xiao Long, I should just take care of my good-for-nothing daughter first so I can make you suffer emotionally, then I'll just kill you… simple as that."

I was thrown to the ground forcefully, and then as I turned around, I saw him… Weiss's father, he pulled out a knife and stabbed my chest once and pulled it out. Crimson began to stain the floor around me. He walked over to Weiss slowly; she was still sleeping peacefully, not even noticing a thing. "No." I repeated softly in pain. "Don't hurt her." He placed the knife on her neck horizontally. "No, no, no." Then, with a swipe, Weiss's father opened up her neck. "NO!" The blood gushes out of the incision relentlessly. "WEISS! NO!"

That's when I realized it was a dream as I was back on the bed, no wound on my chest nor there was a laceration on Weiss's neck, she was awake now. "Yang, are you okay?!" Weiss exclaimed. I was sweating all over, it was all a nightmare. I buried my face in her chest and began to cry loudly.

I poured my feelings onto her. "He was here… your father, he stabbed me in the chest with a knife, and then he sliced your neck open, I thought I lost you! I'm afraid… afraid of dying… afraid of losing you." I never actually have done such a thing like this, and now I know why I never did. In all of my life after losing my mother, Ruby and I were doing fine on our own, no problems or tasks that we have to deal with. Now, I have someone I care for and I'm afraid to lose her… I need to protect them, Ruby and Weiss.

But how can I protect them when I'm afraid? Weiss caressed my blonde hair and tried to calm me down. "I'll make sure you never lose me… not even to my father. I will stick with you until the end of time." I looked up at Weiss, she was smiling at me. I placed my lips on her own and she accepted it a few seconds later. We stayed that way for a while until she pulled away and blushed. "I still need to get used to that actually." she said.

I laughed. "Yeah, you should get used to-" before I could finish, she kissed me, now I was the one that accepted seconds later. Weiss pulled away and gave me a smirk. _Clever girl, and a smart ass. _I thought happily.

"Now, shall we try to sleep once again?" Weiss asked. I didn't even hesitate to accept it, I just needed some sleep. We lied back down again but I was the one in Weiss's embrace. "Goodnight Yang." she whispered.

"Goodnight Weiss." I replied and closed my eyes. It only felt like minutes that I've been asleep when I woke up. The sun was rising. _It's the first time I ever woken up early without Ruby having to use her whistle. _I thought and sighed in sadness. Ruby… I hope she recovers quickly, how she was last night made me scared to death; I didn't want to lose someone who's been there with me my whole life. The two people I care about are my weakness in all of this… someone hurts them, I get angry and rough them up, but if they're holding either one of them as a hostage, then I'll surrender.

Weiss was already up as she walked out of the bathroom and noticed me. "You're awake… you mumble a lot in your sleep you know?"

I mumble in my sleep? No one ever heard of me do that. "What was I mumbling?" I asked, curiosity taking over my senses.

"Mumbling things about me and other important things." she replied.

"Oh… okay." I've probably have been thinking too much about them and began to mumble things about it in my sleep… that seems like the perfect reason to that kind of thing.

Weiss walked over to the window and opened it, the orange circle that we all call. the Sun, was rising, it's the morning. "We should go see how Ruby and Blake are doing."

"That seems like a great idea."

* * *

I opened the double doors to Beacon's infirmary and already started walking towards the direction of Ruby's room. I was so happy that I will get to see her in her healthy form again and I wish for it to stay that way now. Weiss followed from behind as I entered her room, then my eyes widened in awe and shock. There was bouquets' of roses all around Ruby's bed, there could only be one answer to this case and that is the fact that Ozpin announced to everyone about her. _Everyone's supporting her through all of this. _I thought and walked over to some bouquets' with letters on them. They read things that made tears of happiness fall out of my eyes. _Get better, we still love you Ruby, we got your back Rubes, I would like to see you as a beowolf… it probably looks cute. _

After reading most of them, I heard someone call my name. I turned around and noticed that my sister was awake. She was in awe at all the roses. "Where did these come from?!" she exclaimed. I sat down with a sigh and explained what had happened last night after talking to Ozpin. "So he told everyone about what I can do."

I nod. "I can tell that everyone supports you through all of this… including a special someone." Ruby looked at Blake who was still sleeping and smiled.

"C'mon Yang, you've got to admit, she does look cute when she's sleeping."

Then Weiss included herself in the conversation with a cold voice. "No she doesn't." I can already tell that someone was jealous.

"Aww, don't worry Weiss, I wouldn't do that to you."

Ruby's eyes widened. "W-wait… y-you two are… d-dating?!" she exclaimed.

I nod, not even minding her shock and smiled. "Did I forget to mention that Weiss and I became lovers last night?"

"This was last night that you guys-"

"Yes Ruby and there is no need to get an explanation, you should be happy for her you know."

"I know I should be but… you two are so different. Yang's the party girl and Weiss is the ice princess."

Weiss sighed and I let out a chuckle. I decided to change the subject. "So, how are you feeling sis?" I asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better now; the doctor came in two hours before you guys came that I'll be able to leave today."

I gave Ruby a hug and we both cheered. "That's great Ruby… I don't want you staying any longer."

"Me neither."

Blake was awake now and Weiss pulled her aside to explain so Ruby and I can have our celebration. There goes the easy part, now the hard part begins…

* * *

**We are nearing the end, I can feel it! xD**

** Thanks for reading and as always, make sure you leave a review… seriously helps me… **


End file.
